familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Edward Doty (bef1600-1655)/Descendants
}} For a key to reading this chart click here For a list of the references given in parentheses in this chart click here I. DOTY Edward1 prob.<1600 r.1620 Plymouth MA aboard "Mayflower" as servant to Stephen Hopkins. Signed Mayflower Compact m2.Faith CLARK 1634-5/1/6 Plymouth MA d.1655/8/23 Plymouth MA (HIL,D,PED) A. DOTY Edward2 by2 prob.1637 Plymouth MA (D2) m.Sarah FAUNCE 1662/2/26 Plymouth MA drowned 1689-90/2/8 Plymouth Harbor (HILp3) 1. DOTY Edward3 1664/5/20 Plymouth MA never married d.prob.<1696 (HILp3) 2. DOTY Sarah3 1666/6/9 Plymouth MA (Ed2-1) m1.James WARREN 1687/6/21 Plymouth MA d.m2.John BACON 1726/9/28 Plymouth MA d.<1749/8/16 (HILp15) 3. DOTY John 1668/8/4 Plymouth MA never married drowned 1689-90/2/8 Plymouth Harbor (HILp3) 4. DOTY Mary 1671/7/9 Plymouth MA (HILp3) 5. DOTY Martha 1671/7/9 Plymouth MA (HILp3) 6. DOTY Elizabeth 1673/12/22 Plymouth MA (HILp4) 7. DOTY Patience 1676/7/7 Plymouth MA d.1690-1/2/26 (HILp4) 8. DOTY Mercy 1678/2/6 Plymouth MA d.1682/11/30 (HILp4) 9. DOTY Samuel3 1681/5/17 Plymouth MA m.Anne BUCKINGHAM 1706/12/3 Saybrook CT mariner d.1750/1/26 Saybrook CT (HILp19,D19) a) DOTY Sarah 1708/11/18 Saybrook CT (HILp19) b) DOTY Samuel4 1712/6/17 Saybrook CT (Sam3,Ed2-1;HILp71,D45) m.Margery PARKER 1733/4/3 Saybrook CT graduated from Yale 1733 d.1751/12/16 Deep River CT (HILp71) 1) DOTY Sarah 1735/12/20 prob.Saybrook CT (HILp72) 2) DOTY Samuel5 c.1736 prob.Saybrook CT (HILp72) m.Mercy DOTY prob.1758 Saybrook CT (D110) a] DOTY Samuel6 prob.1759 Saybrook CT Revolutionary soldier r.>1780 Stephentown NY m.Stephantown NY no children d.1793 (D181) b] DOTY John 1761/10/26 Saybrook CT (D182) c] DOTY Anna c.1763 Saybrook CT (D183) d] DOTY Danforth 1767/3/24 Saybrook CT (D184) e] DOTY Warren 1768/4/23 Saybrook CT (D185) f] DOTY Sarah c.1771 Saybrook CT (D186) g] DOTY William6 1774/7/18 Saybrook CT (Sam5-3,Ed2-1) m.Sarah ROSEKRANS 1795/6/3 Albany Co NY r.<1814 Berne and Waterloo, Albany Co NY. r.1814 Stephentown NY d.1817/8/26 Stephentown NY (D187) h] DOTY Ethan Ellen 1776/8/18 Saybrook CT (D188) i] DOTY George Washington 1782/7/4 Saybrook CT (D189) j] DOTY Mercy Saybrook CT d.Albany Co NY aged 18 yrs. (D190) 3) DOTY Ann c1738 prob.Saybrook CT never m. d.1758/8/28 (HILp72) 4) DOTY John bapt.1742/3/7 Saybrook CT never m. d.Revolution (HILp72) 10.DOTY Mercy 1684/9/23 Plymouth MA (HILp4) 11.DOTY Benjamin3 1689/5/30 Plymouth MA (HILp4) a) DOTY Hester 1717/8/11 Saybrook CT never M. d.1795/7/3 (D53) b) DOTY Anne 1720/6/5 Saybrook CT never m. d.1742/10/24 Saybrook CT (D54) c) DOTY William 1723/7/18 Saybrook CT never m. d.1742/11/6 Saybrook CT (D55) d) DOTY Edward4 1726 Saybrook CT (D56) 1) DOTY Anna 1752 Saybrook CT bapt.1753/1/13 (D130) 2) DOTY William5 1754/7/23 Saybrook CT m.Ruth HOLMES 1782/10/20 Saybrook CT r.c.1835 Rome NY d.1839/8/22 Blossvale NY (D131) 3) DOTY Sarah 1756 bapt.1756/8/29 (D132) 4) DOTY Temperance 1760 Saybrook CT bapt.1760/5/4 (D133) 5) DOTY Edward5 1764 Saybrook CT bapt.1764/5/27 (D134) 6) DOTY Lucinda 1766 Saybrook CT bapt.1766/8/3 (D130) e) DOTY Sarah prob.1729 Saybrook CT (D57) f) DOTY Temperance prob.1730-2 Saybrook CT (D58) g) DOTY Martha prob.1735 Saybrook CT m.DENNISON (D59) h) DOTY Mercy prob.1738 Saybrook CT m.Samuel DOTY D110) (D60) i) DOTY Mary prob 1740 Saybrook CT never m. d.1829 (D61) j) DOTY Benjamin4 1742/7/28 Saybrook CT (D53) B. DOTY Thomas (D4) by2 prob.c.1639 Plymouth MA m1.Mary CHURCHILL c.1674 Plymouth MA m2.Mary c.1678 d.1678/12/4-5 Plymouth MA (HILp4) 1. DOTY Martha 1672 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp5) 2. DOTY Hannah 1675/12 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp5) 3. DOTY Thomas 1679/7/22 Plymouth MA by 2 (HILp5) C. DOTY John (D3) c.1640 Plymouth MA m1.Elizabeth COOKE c.1667 m2.Sarah JONES 1694/11/22 Plymouth MA d.1701/5/8 Plymouth MA (HILp5) 1. DOTY John 1668/8/24 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp6) 2. DOTY Edward 1671/6/28 Plymouth MA by 1 d.prob.<1701/4/15 (HILp6) 3. DOTY Jacob 1673/5/27 Plymouth MA by 1 d.prob.<1701/4/15 (HILp6) 4. DOTY Elizabeth 1675-6/2/10 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp6) 5. DOTY Isaac3 1678/10/25 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp25) a) DOTY Elizabeth 1704/4/24 Plymouth MA (HILp26) b) DOTY Jeanne/Jane 1706/11/10 Plymouth MA (HILp26) c) DOTY Isaac4 1709/3/30 Plymouth MA (HILp94) 1) DOTY Isaac 1735/7/11 Plymouth MA (HILp94) 2) DOTY James 1736-7/1/22 Plymouth MA (HILp95) a] DOTY Hope 1765/6/15 (D1422) b] DOTY James 1766/9/28 (D14232) c] DOTY Isaac 1768/3/9 (D1424) d] DOTY John 1769/6/24 (D1425) e] DOTY Elizabeth 1770/11/12 prob.d.young (D1426) f] DOTY Daniel6 1772/10/2 m.Sarah COVINGTON 1799/2/10 Plymouth MA r.Middlebury MA (D1427) g] DOTY Mary 1774/7/14 m.Joseph BOYLSTON Plymouth MA (D1428) h] DOTY Thomas 1776/11/21 r.Bangor ME (D1429) i] DOTY Elizabeth 1778/6/2 m.Barnaby MORTON 1797/11/7 (D1430) j] DOTY Lucy 1780/4/13 m.Levi REED 1799/1/7 Plymouth MA (D1431) k] DOTY Lois 1782/4/4 (D1432) l] DOTY Elener 1784/8/28 m.John PORTER Jr. 1801/10/18 Plymouth MA r.near Rochester NY (D1433) 3) DOTY Hope 1738-9/2/19 Plymouth MA (HILp95) 4) DOTY Mary 1740-1/2/12 Plymouth MA d.1741/4/24 (HILp95) 5) DOTY Jeane 1740-1/2/12 Plymouth MA d.1741/5/5 (HILp95) 6) DOTY Ichabod 1742/9/15 Plymouth MA d.1747/9/28 (HILp95) 7) DOTY Thomas 1744/12/24 Plymouth MA (HILp95) 8) DOTY Mary 1746-7/2/4 Plymouth MA (HILp95) 9) DOTY Jean 1749/4/16 Plymouth MA d.1750/8/10 (HILp95) 10)DOTY William5 1751/7/21 Plymouth MA (Isaac4-3,John2,Ed1;HILp95) m1.Abigail SYLVESTER 1776/12/15 Plymouth MA m2.Jane Bartlett CHURCHILL 1784/12/16 Plymouth MA d.>1813/9/29 (D1244) a] DOTY Abigail b.Plymouth MA by 1 never m. (D1441) b] DOTY Martha b.Plymouth MA by 1 (D1442) c] DOTY Cynthia 1788 Plymouth MA by 2 (D1443) d] DOTY Polly b.Plymouth MA by 2 never m. (D1444) e] DOTY William6 b.Plymouth MA by 2 (Wm5,Isaac4-3,John2,Ed1) m.Lydia DONHAM 1810/6/23 Plymouth MA d.at sea (D1445) f] DOTY Hope b.Plymouth MA by 2 (D1446) g] DOTY Isaac 1798/10/4 Plymouth MA by 2 (D1447) 11)DOTY Rebeckah 1754/4/20 Plymouth MA d.1754/9/5 (HILp95) 12)DOTY Jabez 1755/12/27 Plymouth MA (HILp95) 13)DOTY John Palmer 1758/6/19 Plymouth MA d.1760/9/21 (HILp95) 14)DOTY Rebeckah 1762/4/2 Plymouth MA (HILp95) d) DOTY Rebecca 1711/3/10 Plymouth MA (HILp26) e) DOTY Neriah 1712-3/3/8 Plymouth MA never m. cordwainer d.1738>6/21<12/5 (HILp26) f) DOTY Jabez 1716/1/1 Plymouth MA (HILp26) g) DOTY Hope 1718/11/11 Plymouth MA d.1720/4/5 (HILp26) h) DOTY Ichabod 1720-1/1/13 Plymouth MA d.<1749/8/19 (HILp26) i) DOTY Mary 1720-1/1/13 Plymouth MA (HILp26) 6. DOTY Samuell 1682-3/1/31 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp26,D1150) a) DOTY Samuel4 1729/8/15 Plymouth MA m.Mary COOKE 1753/6/28 Plymouth MA (HILp97,D1180) 1) DOTY Rebecca 1753/11/30 Plymouth MA d.1753/12/14 (HILp97) 2) DOTY Samuel5 1758/7/15 Plymouth MA (HILp97) m1.Eunice ROBBINS 1781/6/8 Plymouth MA m2.Deborah Bucknam JOHNSON 1807/6/30 Falmouth ME m3.Lydia HARDY 1820/5/25 N.Yarmouth ME d.N.Yarmouth ME (D1264) a] DOTY Samuel 1783/6/11 by 1st wife (D1477) b] DOTY Ebenezer 1785/12/25 by 1st wife (D1478) c] DOTY James Robbins 1787/8/15 by 1st wife (D1479) d] DOTY Ansel Robbins 1789/11/8 by 1st wife d.1790/6/7 (D1480) e] DOTY female 1791 by 1st wife stillborn (D1481) f] DOTY Eunice Robbins 1793/12/31 by 1st wife (D1482) g] DOTY Thaddeus Robbins 1796/7/13 by 1st wife d.1798/11/13 (D1483) h] DOTY Ammi Ruhama 1798/7/20 by 1st wife (D1484) i] DOTY Thaddeus Robbins 1800/9/25 by 1st wife (D1485) j] DOTY Ebenezer Robbins 1803/3/26 by 1st wife (D1486) k] DOTY female 1808/2/5 by 2nd wife stillborn (D1487) l] DOTY male 1809/1/1 by 2nd wife stillborn (D1488) m] DOTY John Hurley 1810/1/16 by 2nd wife (D1489) n] DOTY William Holmes 1812/3/20 by 2nd wife d.1817/11/4 (D1490) o] DOTY Deborah Bucknam 1813/9/19 by 2nd wife (D1491) p] DOTY female 1816/2/20 by 2nd wife stillborn (D1492) q] DOTY Joseph Johnson 1817/1/14 by 2nd wife (D1493) r] DOTY Benjamin 1819/2/28 by 2nd wife (D1494) s] DOTY Alvah 1821/11/15 by 3rd wife (D1495) t] DOTY Mary Ann 1823/3/12 by 3rd wife never m. d.1847/12/21 (D1496) u] DOTY William 1825/7/30 by 3rd wife (D1497) v] DOTY Louisa 1827/3/21 by 3rd wife (D1498) w] DOTY James 1829/2/9 by 3rd wife (D1499) 3) DOTY Mary 1762/9/19 Plymouth MA (HILp97) 4) DOTY Hannah c.1765 Plymouth MA (HILp97) 5) DOTY Rebecca 1770/12/27 Plymouth MA (HILp97) b) DOTY 1731-2/2 Plymouth MA d.infancy (HILp27) c) DOTY Marcy 1732-3/1/14 Plymouth MA (HILp27) d) DOTY Hannah 1734-5/3/8 Plymouth MA (HILp27) e) DOTY Sarah 1736/8/5 Plymouth MA (HILp27) 7. DOTY Elisha 1686/7/13 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp6) a) DOTY Elisha4 1709/10/20 Plymouth MA (HILp27) b) DOTY Samuel4 1712/6/16 Plymouth MA (Elisha3,John2,Ed1) m.Joannah BOSWORTH 1733/4/3 Plymouth MA (HILp98) 1) DOTY Hannah 1732/12/16 Plymouth MA (HILp98) 2) DOTY Johannah 1736/6 Plymouth MA (HILp98) 3) DOTY Samuel5 1739/4 Plymouth MA (HILp98,D1270) never m. (D1270) d.<1763/7/26 New York City NY (HILp98) 4) DOTY Nathaniel 1740/10/10 Plymouth MA (HILp98) 5) DOTY Elizabeth 1744/6/6 Plymouth MA (HILp98) c) DOTY Hannah4 1714/10/10 Plymouth MA d.young (HILp27) d) DOTY Edward4 1716/10/7 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 1) DOTY Elisha 1743/11/21 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 2) DOTY Edward 1745/10/13 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 3) DOTY Thomas 1747-8/3/6 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 4) DOTY John 1750/8/9 Plymouth MA (HILp99) a] DOTY Benjamin Ward 1772 Bristol Co MA (D1544) b] DOTY Joseph poss.c.1775 Bristol Co MA (D1545) i] DOTY Rensselaer 1805/6/5 Rensselaer Co NY (D2030) ii] DOTY Daniel r.<1842 Higginsville NY m.Lydia COLLINS (D2031) iii] DOTY Elisha (D2032) c] DOTY Elisha (D1546) d] DOTY Lois (D1547) e] DOTY Phebe (D1548) 5) DOTY Lemuel 1753/8/7 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 6) DOTY James 1757/11/18 Plymouth MA (HILp99) 7) DOTY Lois b.Nova Scotia (HILp99) 8) DOTY Phebe 1761/10/6 Liverpool NS (HILp99) 9) DOTY Hannah 1767/9/3 NS (HILp99) e) DOTY Hannah4 1718/9/5 Plymouth MA d.<1753/12/24 (HILp27) f) DOTY Paul4 1721/11/28 Plymouth MA (HILp27) g) DOTY Lois4 1724/8/26 Plymouth MA (HILp27) h) DOTY Stephen 1726/6/24 Plymouth MA (HILp27) i) DOTY James4 1728/8/27 Plymouth MA (HILp27) 8. DOTY Josiah 1689/10 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp6) 9. DOTY Martha 1692/10 Plymouth MA by 1 (HILp6) 10.DOTY Sarah 1695-6/2/19 Plymouth MA by 2 d.>1701/4/15prob.<1709 (HILp7) 11.DOTY Patience 1697/7/3 Plymouth MA by 2 (HILp7) 12.DOTY Desire 1699/4/19 Plymouth MA by 2 (HILp7) D. DOTY Samuel2 (D5) by2 c.1643 Plymouth MA r.<1668/7/16 Eastham MA r.>1669/10/29<1675 Piscataway NJ Lieutenant Piscataway militia. member Seventh Day Baptist Church of Piscataway m.Jane HARMON 1678/11/13 Piscataway NJ. yeoman d.1715>9/18<11/8 (HILp7,PEDv4p1-5,NJAser1v23p141) 1. DOTY Samuel3 (NJAser1v23p141) 1679/8/27 Piscataway NJ (Sam2,Ed1;D3259) m.prob.Elizabeth HULL 1700/9/19 Piscataway NJ member Seventh Day Baptist Church of Piscataway r.<1746 vicinity Phillipsburg, Morris Co (present day Warren Co) NJ d.>1746 (HILp.29,PEDv4p9) a) DOTY Samuel4 1700/12/12 Piscataway NJ farmer (D3272) m.Abigail SPRINGER 1723/2/13 Piscataway NJ (HILp107) member Scotch Plains Baptist Church (NJGv7p66) d.1777/3/20 Brownstown NJ (HILp.107) 1) DOTY John5 prob.Somerset Co NJ prob d.young (HILp107) 2) DOTY Joseph prob.Somerset Co NJ prob d.young (HILp107) 3) DOTY Benjamin5 prob.c.1730-5 (HILp107) Brownstown NJ r.Somerset Co NJ d.1780/5/>4<30 (D3329,NJAser1v34p148) 4) DOTY Abram/Abraham prob.Somerset Co NJ prob d.young (HILp107) 5) DOTY Isaac5 prob.c.1740 prob.Somerset Co NJ (HILp107) m.Mary r.Elizabethboro Somerset Co NJ enlisted Continental army, wounded in battle 1776/8/27-28 Long Island NY d.1776>8/28<10/30 (D3331,NJAser1v34p148) a] DOTY Rachel (NJAser1v34p148) prob.c.1763-4 Stony Hill Somerset Co NJ m.David STEWART (D3443) b] DOTY Samuel6 (NJAser1v34p148) c.1765-7 Stony Hill Somerset Co NJ (Isaac5,Sam4-2,Ed1) prob.not m. no children (D3441) farmer d.1778<5/20 Somerset Co NJ (NJAser1v34p148) c] DOTY Henry6 (NJAser1v34p148) c.1769 Stony Hill Somerset Co NJ (D3442) chose James BISHOP as guardian 1786/4/8 Bernards Town, Somerset Co NJ (NJAser1v36p70) m.Mary DAVIS c.1792 (D3442) d.1797/5/31 buried North Plainfield Twp Burying-Ground, Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv5p300;NJAser1v38p112) i] DOTY Isaac7 (NJAser1v38p112) 1793/6/1 Washington Valley, Somerset Co NJ m.Abigail Shotwell SHIPMAN 1816/6/14 near Long Hill, NJ farmer d.1869/5/26 Mount Bethel, NJ (D3780) þ DOTY Henry 1818/3/20 Washington Valley, NJ (D4763) þ DOTY Phebe Ann8 1820/1/30 Washington Valley, NJ (D4764) m.John DRAKE 1840/1/7 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p312) þ DOTY John Shipman 1822/8/17 Washington Valley, NJ (D4765) þ DOTY Marquis Lafayette 1827/3/2 Washington Valley, NJ (D4766) þ DOTY Elizabeth S. 1833/3/16 Washington Valley, NJ (D4767) ii] DOTY Phebe7 (NJAser1v38p112) 1795/12/17 Washington Valley, Somerset Co NJ (D3781) iii] DOTY Henry7 (NJAser1v38p112) c.1796 Washington Valley, Somerset Co NJ (D3782) d] DOTY Sarah (NJAser1v34p148) Stony Hill Somerset Co NJ m.STEWART (D3444) 6) DOTY Rachel5 c.1745 prob.Somerset Co NJ (Sam4-2,Ed1;HILp107) b.1735 Somerset Co NJ (ANC) m.Isaac SUTTON Washington Valley NJ r.c.1784 Fayette Co PA (D3332) b) DOTY Moses4 1702/8/31 Piscataway NJ (HILp108) m.Elizabeth BLOOME (ANC) prob.Piscataway NJ r.Basking Ridge <1747 yeoman d.1775>3/27<4/19 BernardsTown, Somerset Co NJ (HILp108,D3273,NJAser1v34p148) 1) DOTY Moses5 (JNAser1v34p148) prob.c.1730-2 Bernardstown, Somerset Co NJ m.Rachel. yeoman d.<1759/10/9 Somerset Co NJ (HILp108,D3333,NJAser1v32) a] DOTY Moses6 (HILp108) >1753<1775/3/27 (NJAser1v34p148) prob.c.1754 Somerset Co NJ (D3448) b] DOTY Mary6 (HILp108) >1756<1775/3/27 (NJAser1v34p148) prob.c.1756 Somerset Co NJ (D3449) c] DOTY Sarah6 (HILp108) >1756<1775/3/27 (NJAser1v34p148) prob.c.1758 Somerset Co NJ (D3450) 2) DOTY Thomas5 Bernardstown NJ (HILp108,D3334) 3) DOTY Solomon5 (NJAser1v34p148) prob.c.1740 Bernardstown NJ (HILp108) m.Hannah FREELIN (ANC) r.Newton NJ d.1784>7/24<10/12 Newton, Sussex Co NJ (D3335,NJAser1v35p123) a] DOTY Thomas (NJAser1v35p123) prob.>1761<1781 prob.Newton NJ d.>1806 (D3451) b] DOTY Moses6 (Solomon5,Moses4,Sam3-2,Ed1;NJAser1v35p123) prob.1762-1780 prob.Newton NJ (D3452) possibly r.Richmond Co NY d.<1785/4/18 (NYAp96) c] DOTY Mercy (NJAser1v35p123) prob.>1761<1781 prob.Newton NJ (D3453) d] DOTY Margaret (NJAser1v35p123) prob.>1761<1781 prob.Newton NJ (D3454) e] DOTY Elizabeth (NJAser1v35p123) prob.>1761<1781 prob.Newton NJ d.1817 Newton NJ (D3455) f] DOTY Solomon6 (NJAser1v35p123) prob.>1762<1781 prob.Newton NJ not m. (D3456) d.1806<12/29 Sussex Co NJ (NJAser1v40p107) 4) DOTY Joshua5 (NJAser1v34p148) 1744 Bernardstown NJ (HILp108) m.Sarah BOYLE Somerset Co NJ operated "Doty's Mills at the west end of Long Hill Somerset Co NJ d.1822/12/27 Somerville NJ (D3336) d.1822/12/22 buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) a] DOUGHTY Solomon6 1772/9/26 Somerset Co NJ m.Mary PIERSON inherited "Doty's Mills" at the west end of Long Hill Somerset Co NJ general, NJ militia d.1827/12/20 Somerville NJ (D3457) i] DOUGHTY Agnes7 1796/12/12 Somerville NJ (D3795) ii] DOUGHTY Joshua7 1799/2/25 Somerville NJ m.Susan Maria SOUTHARD (D4406) 1835/6/30 Somerville NJ (D3796) m.Susan Maria SOUTHARD 1835/6/31 (JNSomv3p311) civil engineer and surveyor in Morris and Essex counties r.Somerville 1836 (NJSomv2p177) first president of the Board of Education, Somerville School District 1844 (NJSomv1p47) first president, Somerset County Bank 1848-1873 (NJSomv2p177) d.1881/12 Somerville NJ (D3796) þ DOUGHTY Louisa8 1836/5/30 Sommerville NJ (D4805) m.Walter CAMMON 1864/6/7 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv2p51) þ DOUGHTY Sarah Elizabeth8 1837/12/10 (D4806) þ DOUGHTY Mary Pierson8 1840/1/4 (D4807) m.Asa Clarkson DUNHAM 1869/12/16 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p313) þ DOUGHTY John Roland8 1842/3/11 (D4808) m.Adelin VAN DEVENTER 1866/8/8 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p311) m.IL r.TX (D4808) þ DOUGHTY Joshua8 1844/2/28 vice president "Delta Society" 1861 Somerville NJ (NJSomv1p49) m.Lilly TEEL (D4809) custodian of records, Somerset Co Historical Society 1910 (NJSomv1p63) þ DOUGHTY Susan8 1846/2/15 (Joshua7,Solomon6,Moses4,Sam3-2,Ed1) (D4810) m.Frederick VAN LIEW 1871/9/27 (NJSomv8p298) Somerville, Somerset Co NJ (D4810) þ DOUGHTY Agnes Jackson8 1848/2/10 (D4811) þ DOUGHTY Laura Rebecca8 1850/11/10 (D4805) iii] DOUGHTY Elizabeth Pierson7 1803/10/25 Somerville NJ m.Dr. Charles H. JACKSON 1828/2/26 r.New York City NY no children d.1838/7/28 New Providence NJ (D3797) iv] DOUGHTY Sineus Pierson7 1808/10/15 Somerville NJ never m. d.1832/10/20 (D3798) v] DOUGHTY Eugene Solomon7 1811/5/12 Somerville NJ (D3799) m.Ann Elizabeth VAN ARSDALE widow UNDERDUNCK 1841/10/24 (NJSomv3p311) Somerville MJ (D3799) vi] DOUGHTY Sarah Maria7 1814/7/13Somerville NJ never m. d.1838/7/25 New Providence NJ (D3795) b] DOTY Margaret 1777/8/2 Somerset Co NJ (D3458) c] DOUGHTY Susan 1781 Somerset Co NJ not m. d.1825/5/25 Somerville NJ (D3459) buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) 5) DOTY Mary/Marcy (HILp108) Bernardstown NJ (D3337) b.1740 Somerset NJ (ANC) m.Reuben COMPTON (D3337,NJAser1v34p148) d.>1804/4/12<1806/3/31 (NJSomv7p136) 6) DOTY Rebecca Bernardstown NJ prob.m.Garret ROSABOOM (HILp108,D3338,NJAser1v34p148) 7) DOTY Elizabeth Bernardstown NJ (HILp108,D3339) prob.d.<1775/3/27 (NJAser1v34p148) a] DOTY Elizabeth prob. >1756<1775/3/27 r.with uncle John BLOOM 1775/3/27 (NJAser1v34p148) 8) DOTY Mercy Bernardstown NJ prob.d.young (HILp108,D3340) c) DOTY Joanna4 1704/11/16 Picataway NJ (D3274) d.young (HILp30) d) DOTY Daniel4 1707/4/5 Piscataway NJ (Sam3-2,Ed1;D3275) r.<1741 Hunterdon Co (HILp108) 1) DOTY Daniel5 prob>1722 (Dan4,Sam3-2,Ed1;HILp108,D3341) 2) DOTY Mary (HILp108,D3342) 3) DOTY Elizabeth (HILp108,D3343) e) DOTY John4 1709/6/4 Piscataway NJ (Sam3-2,Ed1) D3276) m1.poss.BREESE (PEDv4p19) r.<1739/3/24 Basking Ridge NJ m2.Ocy SKILLMAN c.1748 d.1757 killed by Indians near Delaware River (HILp109) 1) DOTY Samuel5 by1 c.1733 (HILp109) Basking Ridge Somerset Co NJ (D3344) by 1st wife (HILp109) m.Keturah (D3344) <1779 NJ (PEDv4p36) r.OH. d.1817 OH (D3344) a] DOTY Jonathan6 (D3463) 1760 (Sam5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) d.1824 (PEDv4p73) b] DOTY Samuel6 (D3464) 1755 Basking Ridge NJ (IGI) 1765/6/28 Basking Ridge Somerset Co NJ (DIE) b.<1756 (C1800 Venango Co PA) m.Mary BROWN 1781/9/12 Trinity Church New York City NY (DIE) (Sam DOUGHTY m.Mary BROWN 1781/12/19 or 20 Trinity Church Parish NY, NY (IGI NY)) r.<1800 Irwin Twp, Venango Co, PA (C1800 Irwin Twp Venango Co PA) r.1812 OH from PA (OHI XIX 1978 p.186) in 1814 purchased with his brother Daniel the NW 1/4 of section 8 T2R3 Liberty Twp Butler Co OH r.<1828/1/13 to above property (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) In December 1814 Samuel Doty was asked by James Reynolds to go to PA on business relating to lands in Red Bank and Derry Twps and to pay Jonathan Doty $85 (SVJ) d.1829/<4 Butler Co OH (OHBut1 1834/7 p19) c] DOTY Cornelius6 1779/9 (D3460) Basking Ridge (PEDv4p75) NJ m1.Catherine SUTTON PA (D3460) m2.Abigail BRODERICK 1814/5/13 Butler Co OH (m.Abigail BRODEWITZ 1814/5/3 Butler Co OH (BUT)) m3.Elizabeth/Betsey STEVENSON 1828/12 Peoria Co IL d.1842/12/4 Peoria IL (PEDv4p75) i] DOTY James (D3806) 1813 by 1st wife d.1832/5/14 Stillman Valley IL scalped in Black Hawk War (Pedv4p75) ii] DOTY Elisha 1806/9/7 Westmoreland Co PA by 1st wife m.Hannah REED 1829 Peoria IL r.Butlerville IA farmer (D1807) þ DOTY Samuel 1831/5/26 Buffalo Grave IL drowned in Buffalo Creek 1841/7/10 (D2826) þ DOTY James 1832/7/10 Buffalo Grove IL (D4827) þ DOTY DOTY Cyrus 1834/9/3 (D4828) þ DOTY Aaron 1836/1/8 Buffalo Grove IL (D4829) þ DOTY Louisa 1837/5/27 Buffalo Grove IL (D4830) þ DOTY Lavinia 1839/3/23 Buffalo Grove IL d.1846/8 (D4831) iii] DOTY Polly 1816-18/2/6 Butler Co OH by 2nd wife d.1870-1880 (PEDv4p75) iv] DOTY Priscilla by 2nd wife (PEDv4p75) v] DOTY Cornelius (D3808) 1824/7/25 Athens Co OH by 2nd wife m.Casandra GUYER 1848/1/6 Monmouth IL (PEDv4p186) r.vicinity of Springfield IL (D3808) vi] DOTY Samuel (D3809) 1830-5 by 3rd wife (PEDv4p75) Was in the army (D3809) vii] DOTY Elizabeth 1833 by 3rd wife m.Joseph DARBY (PEDv4p75) viii] DOTY female 1830-1835 by 3rd wife (PEDv4p75) ix] DOTY female <1840 by 3rd wife (PEDv4p75) d] DOTY Levi (D3461) 1780-84 m.Sarah Snodgrass? STOUT (PIL 1986/3) i] DOTY Samuel 1818/4/28 m.Delilah WINBIGLER (PIL 1986/3) þ DOTY Rachel c.1844 m1.Thomas WATTS m2. Frank? A. PACKARD (PIL 1984/3) e] DOTY Jacob (D3462) 2) DOTY Cornelius5 1736 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife (HILp109) m.Hellette (NJSomv3p231) r.<1776 Cambridge Washington Co NY (D3345) r.Albany Co NY enlisted as Capt. NY Line during Rev. War (REVv1p1005) r.<1790 Half Moon Saratoga Co NY (D3345) d.1799/2 Western, Oneida Co NY (REVv1p1005) a] DOTY Cornelius6 c.1764 prob.Cambridge NY m.Mary Ann c.1790 prob.Cambridge NY r.prob.<1791 Half Moon Saratoga Co NY d.c.1835 prob.Western Onedia Co NY (D3465) i] DOTY Levi prob.Western NY (D3810) ii] DOTY Ann prob.Western NY m.Richard LAMPHEER (D3811) iii] DOTY John 1801/11 prob.Western NY (D3812) iv] DOTY Temperance prob.Western NY m.John Jones (D3813) v] DOTY Phebe prob.Western NY m.John GREMO (D3814) vi] DOTY Martha prob.Western NY m.Moses THOMPSON Onedia Co NY (D3815) vii] DOTY Mary prob.Western NY m.Sebastian WAFFLE (D3816) b] DOTY John c.1768 (D3466) bapt.1767/5/3 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv3p231) purchased land 1808/10/8 Western, Oneida Co NY (D3466) c] DOTY Vemmete bapt.1772/9/7 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv3p309) d] DOTY Anna 1777-8 (REVv1p1005) prob.Cambridge NY m.Samuel TUBBS purchased land 1808/10/8 Western, Oneida Co NY (D3467) r.<1851/7/1 Waukesha WI (REVv1p1005) e] DOTY Samuel6 prob.Cambridge NY or Half Moon NY (Cornelius5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) poss.r.Ontario Canada d.poss.Omro WI (D3468) i] DOTY Samuel poss. Ontario Canada (Dp304) f] DOTY Amy poss.r.Cleveland Oswego Co NY (D3469) g] DOTY Lucus prob.Half Moon NY (D3470) 3) DOTY John by1 c.1738 (HILp109) Basking Ridge NJ (D3346) 4) DOTY Anna/Anne5 1739/4/28 by 1st wife (John4,Samuel3-2,Ed1;HILp109;NJSomv6p119) Basking Ridge NJ m.perhaps Benjamin LEWIS licensed 1768/2/10 Somerset Co NJ (NJAser1v22,D3351,NJSomv6p118) m1.Zephaniah LEWIS (NJSomv1p181,v6p119) Anna Doughty and Zeah LEWIS lic 1760/6/17 Somerset Co NJ (NJAser1v22) m2.ALWARD m3.AYRES (NJSomv6p119) 5) DOTY Sarah by1 c.1740 (HILp109) Basking Ridge NJ (D3347) 6) DOTY Ocy by2 c.1749 (HILp109) Basking Ridge NJ (D3348) 7) DOTY Thomas5 by2 1750 (HILp109) Basking Ridge NJ r.Fanquier Co or Culpepper Co Va r.c.1805 KY blacksmith d.1841 (D3350) a] DOTY John (D3471) b] DOTY William6 prob.>1756 (Thomas5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1;D3472) c] DOTY Skillman r.near Abingdon IA (D3473) d] DOTY Betsey m.Dennis HUDSON r.VA (D3474) e] DOTY Osie m.Patrick BRADY (D3475) f] DOTY Fanny m.James ELLIS (D3476) g] DOTY Allie m.William CRAWFORD (D3477) h] DOTY Lucinda m.George ERVIN (D3478) i] DOTY Malinda m.Samuel KNOX (D3479) j] DOTY Nancy m.Stephen PAYTON (D3480) 8) DOTY Levi by2 1751/5/17 Bedminster NJ (HILp109) r.<1776 west bank Susquehana River PA private, minuteman Somerst Co NJ militia during the Revolution m2.Mary VAN DEVENTER r.Cowanesque Valley Tioga Co PA r.Elmira NY r.Dansville NY Canaseraga Allegany Co Ny r.Doty's Corners Steuben Co Ny d.1839/10/1 Doty's Corners, Steuben Co. NY (D3352) a] DOTY Kate c.1744 prob.PA by 1st wife (D3481) b] DOTY John c1784 NJ by 2nd wife d.infancy (D3482) c] DOTY Mary (Polly) c.1786 NJ by 2nd wife (D3483) d] DOTY Christopher 1788/7/24 Somerset Co NJ by 2nd wife (D3484) e] DOTY Ocy Pennington 1791/10/19 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D3485) f] DOTY Elizabeth 1792-3 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D3486) g] DOTY Elcy 1795/8/17 Elmira NY by 2nd wife (D3487) h] DOTY Sarah 1796 Elmira NY by 2nd wife m.William WEBB (D3488) i] WEBB Caswell (D3866) resided KA ii] WEBB David (D3867) resided KA iii] WEBB Mary Ann 1815 Pottsville PA m.Joseph M. BARRAS d.1890/12/15 New Orleans LA (PIL 1987/7) i] DOTY William 1798/4/9 Elmira NY by 2nd wife m.Amanda PATRICK 1827/1 Burns NY r.1836 Meadville PA r.1840 Hornellsville NY d.1872/6/14 Hornellesville NY (D3489) j] DOTY Peter 1800/6/20 Elmira NY by 2nd wife (D3490) k] DOTY Catherine 1804 by 2nd wife m.WEBB r.Burns NY d.1882/1 Hornellsville NY (D3491) 9) DOTY Elizabeth by2 c.1753 (HILp109) Basking Ridge NJ (D3349) 10)DOTY Skillman5 1755/10/17 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp109) m.Hannah HADEN prob.vicinity of Basking Ridge NJ private, minute man Somerset Co NJ militia during the Revolution r.c.1810 Romulus NY d.1840 Romulus NY (D3353) a] DOUGHTY William6 1782/7/10 Basking Ridge NJ (Skillman5,John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) m.Sarah AYERS 1803 Basking Ridge NJ d.1812/9/15 Seneca Co NY (D3492) b] DOUGHTY Martha 1783/10/9 Basking Ridge NJ m.Nathaniel AYRES d.1870 (D3493) c] DOUGHTY Anna 1785/5/4 Basking Ridge NJ (D3494) d] DOUGHTY Benjamin6 1787/2/1 Basking Ridge NJ (D3495) m.Jane LEWIS 1810/5/24 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p311) r.1811 Romulus, Seneca Co NY d.1873/5/13 Romulus NY (D3495) i] DOUGHTY Martha 1810/5/19 Somerset Co NJ m.Peter KOON d.1850/5/22 (D3883) ii] DOUGHTY Maria 1812/1/1 Seneca Co NY (D3884) iii] DOUGHTY Almenah 1814/11/5 m.Cornelius CARMEN r.Romulus NY (D3885) iv] DOUGHTY Samuel Hayden 1816/12/21 (D3886) v] DOUGHTY Phebe 1819/1/7 Tyrone NY d.1864/5/1 (D3887) vi] DOUGHTY Jane 1821/9/20 Tyrone NY m.Warren H. Gamber r.Romulus NY (D3888) vii] DOUGHTY Hannah 1823/12/21 Tyrone NY (D3889) viii] DOUGHTY Skillman 1826/9/20 Tyrone NY (D3890) e] DOUGHTY Euphemy 1789/7/17 Basking Ridge NJ d.1804/5/14 (D3496) buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) f] DOUGHTY Hannah 1794/2/21 Basking Ridge NJ not m. d.1860/3 (D3497) 11)DOTY William5 c.1756 Basking Ridge NJ by 2 (John4,Sam3-2,Ed1) killed 1779/9/21 Basking Ridge NJ buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Church Cemetary (D3354,HILp109,NJSomv1p127) f) DOTY Thomas4 1714/2/22 Piscataway NJ (D3277) No Children (HILp30) g) DOTY Johannah4 1717/1/22 Piscataway NJ (D3278) d.young (HILp30) h) DOTY Johannah4 1718/3/7 Piscataway NJ (D3279) poss.m.Joseph HUNT (HILp109) i) DOTY Ebenezer4 1720/7/16 Piscataway NJ (Sam3-2,Ed1;D3280) m1.Margaret WOOLSTON lic.1749/9/21 Burlington Co NJ (NJAser1v22) m2.Mehitabell SHINN lic.1770/7/10 Burlington Co NJ (NJAser1v22) d.<1783/9/10 New Hanover, Burlington Co NJ (HILp.110,NJAser1v35p123) 1) DOTY William5 by1 (Ebenezer4,Sam3-2,Ed1;HILp110,D3355) prob.m.Rachel MURPHY lic.1776/1/6 Burlington Co NJ (NJAser1v22) a] DOTY Eunice 1776/11/19 m.John BONEY (PIL 1985/7) 2) DOTY Nancy/Ann5 1752/7/25 (Ebenezer4,Sam3-2,Ed1;HILp110) prob.Salem, Burlington Co (now Salem Co) NJ m.Job KINDELL (D3356) lic.1775/9/28 Burlington Co NJ (NJAser1v22) 3) DOTY female 1754/9/9 (HILp110) 4) DOTY female 1756/8/12 (HILp110) j) DOTY Mary4 1723/2/15 Piscataway NJ (Sam3-2,Ed1;D3281) prob.m.Isaac BROOKS 1739/2/27 New Brunswick NJ. (NJAser1v22p118) Removed to Sussex Co NJ d.<1784/8/25 (HILp.110) 2. DOTY John3 prob.c.1680-1685 Piscataway NJ m1.DUANE m2. PYATTE r.c.1718 Hempstead LI r.<1766 Somerset Co NJ (D3260,Not recognized by HIL) a) DOTY Isaac4 c.1712 prob.Piscataway by1 m1.REYNO c.1737 NJ m2.ROY c.1760-5 prob.NJ r.<1766 near Princeton College d.c.1819 (D3282) 1) DOTY Esther c.1736-1738 prob.near Piscataway NJ by 1 m.Joseph AYRES NJ r.Basking Ridge NJ r.Washington Co PA r.OH d.Sparta OH (D3357) 2) DOTY John 1740/1/16 prob.Middlesex Co NJ by 1 r.c.1766 VA m.Rebecca JAMISON 1778/9/29 Rockbridge Co VA r.>1778/9/29 NC r.c.1783 Garrard Co KY d.1827/5/4 Hyattsville Garrard Co KY (D3358) a] DOTY Azariah 1781/4/22 prob.Burke Co NC (D3502) b] DOTY Jesse 1782/12/21 prob.Burke Co NC (D3503) c] DOTY Ann 1784/2/28 Garrard Co KY (D3504) d] DOTY Sarah 1786/10/15 Garrard Co KY (D3505) e] DOTY John 1788/7/16 Garrard Co KY (D3506) 3) DOTY Azariah 1745/2/18 prob.near Piscataway NJ by 1 r.c.1766-70 VA m.Sarah TUCKER c.1772 prob.VA r.Burke Co NC served under General Marion in the Revolution r.c.1782 Newmansville Greene Co TN d.1839/3/6 Greene Co TN (D3359) a] DOTY Susannah 1774/12/2 prob.VA m1.Joseph LANE m2.Anthony HACKETT (D3507) b] DOTY Nancy 1778/1/28 prob.VA m.Abraham HAYNES d.1868/4/17 (D3508) c] DOTY Isaac 1780/1/28 Burke Co NC (D3509) d] DOTY Enoch 1783/10/25 Greene Co TN (D3510) e] DOTY Mary 1785/10/25 Greene Co TN m.Joseph DUNKIN no children d.1875/9/11 (D3511) f] DOTY Sarah 1788/3/27 Greene Co TN m.John MEOLLUM d.1852/1/31 (D3512) g] DOTY Hannah 1791/7/5 Greene Co TN m.Jonathan JESTES r. Lanesville KY (D3513) h] DOTY Ephraim 1795/8/22 Greene Co TN (D3514) i] DOTY Jesse 1798/2/22 Greene Co TN (D3515) 4) DOTY Ann NJ by 1 m1.HAY m2.OSBORN m3.CLARK r.prob.VA (D3360) 5) DOTY Keziah prob.1755/1/21 NJ by 1 m.William ROWLESON r.Rockbridge Co VA (D3361) 6) DOTY Peter5 (D3362) 1761-62 (NJSomv7p173) c.1750-1758 prob.Middlesex Co NJ by 1 r.Basking Ridge NJ m.Susannah Magdalen BOYLE 1786/4/19 Basking Ridge NJ private in Capt. John Platt's Co, 1st battalion, 2nd Establishment NJ Continental Line in the Revolution (D3362) from Colonel Frelinghuysen's muster roll of 1778: Peter Doty of Bernards Twp; from the 10th company brown hair and eyes; age 16 years; 5 ft 3 inches high enlisted May 18; joined Capt. Peatt's Company, 1st Regiment on May 21st (NJSomv8p173) r.Morris Co. NJ r.prob.Schoharie Co NY r.c.1799 near Mount Vernon Knox Co OH d.1848/3/18 Knox Co OH (D3362) a] DOTY John 1787/4/21 prob.Morris Co NJ (D3517) b] DOTY Joanna prob.c.1790 prob.Morris Co NJ (D3518) c] DOTY Frazy6 1792/6/1 Schoharie Co NY m.Martha MILLS 1816/11/26 Knox Co OH (D3519) i] DOTY William 1818/1/24 Ithaca OH (D3955) ii] DOTY Jane 1819/10/2 Ithaca OH m.George MC GIFF r.Trenton MO (D3956) iii] DOTY Abigail 1822/5/18 Ithaca OH m.John CAYWOOD Ithaca OH (D3957) iv] DOTY John 1824/9/13 Ithaca OH m.Mary SNIDER Ithaca OH merchant r.Galt MO (D3958) v] DOTY Elisha 1826/12/19 Ithaca OH (D3959) vi] DOTY Nancy 1829/2/2 Ithaca OH m.William CAYWOOD Ithaca OH r.near Castine OH (D3960) vii] DOTY Delila 1831/8/2 Ithaca OH m.Nicholas CAYWOOD r.Trenton MO (D3961) viii] DOTY Sarah 1834/4/26 Ithaca OH (D3962) ix] DOTY Martha 1837/3/18 Ithaca OH (D3963) x] DOTY Susannah 1839/6/3 Ithaca OH (D3964) xi] DOTY Ephraim 1841/7/11 Ithaca OH d.1841/9/24 (D3965) xii] DOTY Levi 1842/11/24 Ithaca OH (D3966) xiii] DOTY Frazy7 1848/6/13 Ithaca OH d.1850/2/17 (D3967) d] DOTY Ephraim 1795/11/22 prob.Schoharie Co NY (D3520) e] DOTY Martha prod.c.1798 prob.Schoharie Co NY (D3521) f] DOTY Peter c.1802 prob.Knox Co OH not m. d.young (D3522) g] DOTY Susannah 1805/10/18 prob.Knox Co OH (D3523) h] DOTY Nancy 1807/2/9 prob.OH (D3524) 7) DOTY Isaac NJ by 1 m.BAXTER (D3363) 8) DOTY Francis/Franklin NJ by 1 r.poss.VA r.poss.KY m.MC KINNEY r.near Corydon, Harrison CO IN (D3364) 9) DOTY Ephraim NJ by 1 r.MO (D3365) 10)DOTY Henry prob.c.1765-70 by 2 r.OH near Ohio River (D3366) 11)DOTY Stephen prob.c.1770 NJ by 2 m.Rachel WILSON prob.Washington Co PA r.Washington Co PA (D3367) a] DOTY Lewis r.Green Co PA (D3525) b] DOTY Locky m.Luther WOOLF r.Washington Co PA (D3526) b) DOTY Azariah4 c.1731 prob.Piscataway NJ prob.by 2 (D3283) b.c.1748 Piscataway NJ m.Sarah TUCKER (ANC) r.prob.Perth Amboy NJ (D3283) 1) DOTY James (D3368) 2) DOTY Samuel5 prob.>1740 (Azariah4,John3,Sam2,Ed1;D3369) 3) DOTY Isaac5 1761 New York City NY m.Elizabeth HAMMOND prob.Westchester Co NY gunner in the 2nd or NY Artillery Regiment during the Revolution r.c.1800 White Plains NY d.White Plains NY (D3370) a] DOTY Nancy 1793 prob.New York City NY m.John A. MILDEBURGER d.1869/10 New York City NY (D3527) b] DOTY Samuel 1796 New York City NY not m. sea captain d.1826 (D3528) c] DOTY Eliza m.Abram D. STEVENS r.Westchester Co NY (D3529) d] DOTY Ellen m.Wilson G. HUNT r.New York City NY d.New York City NY buried Greenwood Cemetary, Brooklyn NY (D3530) e] DOTY Fanny m.William GALE r.New York City NY (D3531) f] DOTY George Washington 1809 White Plains NY (D3532) g] DOTY Emma White Plains NY m.Richard DEVAN r.Baltimore MD no children (D3533) h] DOTY Maria White Plains NY m.John KENYON r.New York City NY (D3534) i] DOTY Jane White Plains NY d.infancy (D3535) j] DOTY Edwin Hammond 1822 White Plains NY (D3536) 4) DOTY Julia m.TOWNSEND r.Columbia SC (D3371) 5) DOTY Jane not m. (D3372) c) DOTY Samuel4 prob.>1689 prob.Piscataway NJ (John3,Sam2,Ed1;D3284) 1733 Piscataway NJ (ANC) d) DOTY James4 prob.Piscataway NJ (D3285) 1736 Piscataway NJ (ANC) 3. DOTY Sarah 1681-2/3/2 Piscataway NJ (D3261) 4. DOTY Isaac3 1683/8/12 Piscataway NJ (D3262) m.Frances prob.c.1716 Piscataway NJ Farmer. Constable and Town Clerk of Piscataway NJ 1744, 1748, and 1749. d.>1748 prob.Piscataway NJ (HILp.30) a) DOTY Isaac 1717/9/26 Piscataway NJ (D3286) b) DOTY Elizabeth 1719/12/20 Piscataway NJ (D3287) d.young (HILp30) c) DOTY Samuel4 1722/5/13 Piscataway NJ (Isaac3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp30,D3288) d) DOTY Elizabeth 1725/6/14 Piscataway NJ (D3289) e) DOTY Micajah4 1728-9/3/15 Piscataway NJ (D3290) m.Rosanna prob.<1754 (HILp111) she d.1799<8/22 (NJAser1v38p112) r.Wantage NJ d.>1797/5/7<1798/11/8 Wantage, Sussex Co NJ (HILp111) son-in-law:Cotton MATHER (NJAser1v38p112) of Orange Co NY (NJAser1v38p112) 1) DOTY Joseph5 (NJAser1v38p112) c.1754 Wantage NJ (HILp111) m.Anna WINFIELD c.1779 Sussex Co NJ private Sussex Co NJ Militia during the Revolution farmer d.1816/>2/7<8/20 Wantage Twp Sussex Co NJ (D3373;NJAser1v42p135) a] DOTY Abraham (NJAser1v42p135) 1780/12/24 Wantage NJ (D3537) b] DOTY Hiram (NJAser1v42p135) 1783/4/16 Wantage NJ not m. (D3538) c] DOTY Maria (NJAser1v42p135) 1785/8/10 Wantage NJ not.m. (D3539) d] DOTY Elizabeth 1788/3/28 Wantage NJ m.Daniel SMITH (D3540;NJAser1v42p135) e] DOTY Sarah (NJAser1v42p135) 1791/10/25 Wantage NJ not m. prob.r.Dingman Pike Co PA (D3541) 2) DOTY John5 (NJAser1v38p112) c.1760 Wantage NJ (HILp111) m.Hannah MARTIN Wantage NJ private Sussex Co NJ Militia during the Revolution r.c.1791 vicinity Wheeling WV r.Woodland Marshall Co WV d.1806 Woodland WV (D3374) a] DOTY Micajah 1785/1/12 Wantage NJ (D3542) b] DOTY Joseph 1790/5/28 Wantage NJ (D3543) c] DOTY Ephraim (D3544) d] DOTY John Martin (D3545) e] DOTY Abner 1802/9/17 Woodland WV (D3546) f] DOTY Polly (D3547) g] DOTY Phebe m.Martin GOODALE (D3548) h] DOTY Susannah d.young (D3549) i] DOTY Reuben d.young (D3550) 3) DOTY Micajah (NJAser1v38p112) Wantage NJ (HILp111) m.Mary. farmer r.Minisink NY <1813/12/24 (D3375) 4) DOTY Calvin (NJAser1v38p112) T. Wantage NJ (HILp111) r.Allegany Co NY (D3376) a] DOTY Reuben r. Wellsville NY (D3551) b] DOTY Joseph (D3552) c] DOTY Horton (D3553) 5) DOTY Henry (HILp111,NJAser1v38p112) 1750-1760 Wantage NJ m.Sally (Sarah) CAMPBELL (PIL 1985/10) r.c.1796 Belmont Co OH (D3377) a] DOTY Louis m.Caroline r.Businessburgh OH (D3554) b] DOTY John (D3555) c] DOTY Joseph (D3556) d] DOTY James (D3557) e] DOTY Margaret (Peggy) (D3558) f] DOTY Henry Businessburgh OH (D3359) g] DOTY Reuben c.1795 r.10/18<11/19 Piscataway, Middlesex Co NJ (HILp31,NJAser1v23p141) a) DOTY John4 (D3293,NJAser1v23p141) bapt.1712/4/30 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv2p140) m.Mary (NJSomv2p305) d.c.1778 Somerville NJ (HILp111) 1) DOTY Jeremy (Jeremiah5) Somerset Co NJ (D3380,HILp111) bapt.1744/5/27 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv2p305) not m. d. Somerville NJ (D3380) 2) DOTY Sarah Somerset Co NJ (D3381,HILp111) m.William SPADER Lived New York City NY 3) DOTY Maria Somerset Co NJ (D3382,HILp111) m.James VOORHEES 4) DOTY John5 1756 Somerset Co NJ (HILp111) m.Esther HUNT Somerset Co NJ private Capt. Jacob Ten Eyck's Co. 1st Battalion Somerset Co Militia in the Revolution r.Brooke Co WV r.Hunts Station c.5 mi. from Mount Vernon Knox Co OH d.1819/4 Knox Co OH (D3383) a] DOTY Polly (Mary) 1784 Somerset Co NJ (D3562) b] DOTY Betsey (Elizabeth) 1786 Somerset Co NJ (D3563) c] DOTY Jeremiah6 1788 Somerset Co NJ (D3564) d] DOTY Margaret c.1790 Somerset Co NJ d.infancy NJ (D3565) e] DOTY Jane 1792 Somerset Co NJ (D3566) m.Samuel BAXTER 1808/7/13 Knox Co OH d.1814 i] BAXTER Sarah 1809/5/31 Knox Co OH (D4045) m.Levert BUTLER 1827 Knox Co OH Lived Licking Co OH þ BUTLER Olive Jane 1829/7/8 (D5173) m.Richard C. VAN DORN Resided Pataskala OH I. VAN DORN Brainard 1857/10/3 m.Matilda MILLER (PIL 1984/7) ii] BAXTER Mary 1811/8/18 Knox Co OH (D4046) iii] BAXTER John 1813 Knox Co OH (D4047) m1.Elizabeth WOOLF f] DOTY Esther 1796 Brooke Co WV (D3567) g] DOTY John 1797/9/17 Brooke Co WV (D3568) h] DOTY Anna 1802 Brooke Co WV (D3569) i] DOTY Sarah 1805 Brooke Co WV (D3570) j] DOTY Samuel Brown 1807/10/26 Brooke Co WV (D3571) 5) DOTY Peter5 bapt 1746/5/11 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv3p57) prob.c.1758 Somerset Co NJ (HILp111) m.Catherine VOORHEES c.1780 prob.Somerset Co NJ (D3384) m.Catherine POUELSON <1789/8/30 (NJSomv4p146) private 1st Battalion Somerset Co NJ Militia and NJ State Troops during Revolution r.<1784 Roxbury Morris Co NJ (D3384) freeholder 1793/1/17 Roxbury Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp153) r.c.1796 Brooke Co WV nearly opposite Steubenville OH d.c.1809 Brooke Co WV (D3384) a] DOTY Abram/Abraham c.1782 Morris Co NJ (D3572) b] DOTY John prob.c.1784 Morris Co NJ m.Brooke Co WV r.south (D3573) c] DOTY Sarah bapt.1789/8/30 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv4p146) d] DOTY Peter prob.c.1786-90 Morris Co NJ r.Lick Co OH or Marion Co IN (D3574) e] DOTY Kate prob.c.1786-90 Morris Co NJ m.Joseph WELLS r.Knox Co OH (D3575) 6) DOTY Catherine5 Somerset Co NJ (D3385,HILp111) m.Abraham V.VOORHEES <1786/6/27 (NJSomv4p56) Removed to "Redstone Country" OH (D3385) 7) DOTY Elizabeth Somerset Co NJ (D3386,HILp111) not m. r.New York City NY 8) DOTY Jane Somerset Co NJ (HILp111) m. William CHIVAS r.New York City NY (D3387) 9) DOTY Cornelius5 1765/5/5 Somerset Co NJ (John4,Ed3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp111) m.Abigail BROWN 1798/1/31 Somerset Co NJ (D3388) a] DOTY Mary 1798/11/13 (D3576) m.Isaac HUFF 1824/2/12 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv5p54) r.Alden NY (D3576) b] DOTY Elizabeth6 1801/3/6 (Cornelius5,John4,Ed3,Sam2,Ed1) m.James Quick SAUMS (D3577) 1829/9/12 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv8p194) r.Somerville NJ d.1878/2/26 (D3577) c] DOTY John6 1804/7/30 (D3578) m.Rebecca WYCKOFF 1826/1/7 (NJSomv4p285) d] DOTY Peter 1810/12/20 d.1822/11/3 (D3579) e] DOTY Jane Chivis6 1815/2/20 (Cornelius5,John4,Ed3,Sam2,Ed1;D3580) bapt.1815/9/3 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomp5p148) m.Peter Stryker VAN DUYN (D3580) 1840/12/31 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv8p296) 10)DOTY Margaret Somerset Co NJ (D3389,HILp111) m.Daniel SPADER Lived New York City NY b) DOTY Jeremiah4 (NJAser1v23p141) bap.1714/6/3 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv2p141) m.Hampye/Harmtje COVERT r.Somerset Co NJ cordwainer d.c.1790 (D3294,HILp.112) 1) DOTY Nelly c.1749 Somerset Co. NJ (HILp112,D3392) 2) DOTY Sara (Sally) bap.1751/5/7 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (HILp112;NJSomv3p60) m.Reuben DENNIS Somerset Co NJ r.Ovid NY d.1817/8 Ovid NY (D3394) 3) DOTY Motchey/Maritie bap.1752/10/28 First Reformed Church, Somerville, Somerset Co NJ (HILp112;NJSomv3p59) m.Dotty/Samuel MARTIN r.Martinville NJ (D3390) 4) DOTY Edward Somerset Co NJ (HILp112) 5) DOTY John (D3396) bap.1755/4/13 Readington Church, Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv5p59;HILp112) m.Charity prob.c.1778 NJ r.Piscataway NJ private in Capt.Jacob Ten Eyck's Co., 1st Battalion NJ militia during the Revolution r.1817 Ovid NY d.c.1825-30 Ovid NY (D3395) a] DOTY Lewis c.1785 Piscataway NJ (D3591) b] DOTY Ephraim 1791/10/15 Piscataway NJ (D3592) c] DOTY John c.1793 Piscataway NJ (D3593) d] DOTY female Piscataway NJ m.Azariah THORNE r.New Market NJ (D3594) e] DOTY Nathan possibly (Dp312) 6) DOTY Jannetje (Jenny) bap.1756/8/29 Readington Church, Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv5p61;HILp112) m.Henry TUCKER (D3391) 7) DOTY Hampye6 bap.1758/9/3 New Brunswick NJ d.unmarried >1829/10/31<1830/1/19 Bound Brook NJ (HILp112,D3393) d.1829/11/1 buried Bound Brook Presyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p306) 8) DOTY Jacob c.1759 Hillsborough, Somerset Co NJ (HILp112) private in NJ militia during the Revolution r.c.1790 Ovid NY m.Aulchy HUFF c.1796 Ovid NY r.Hector NY r.Covert NY r.Romulus NY r.MI d.1855/8/14 Shiawassee Co MI (D3397) c) DOTY Sarah (D3295,NJAser1v23p141) bapt.1717/4/3 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (HILp31,NJSomv2p143) 6. DOTY James3 1686/9/17 Piscataway NJ (D3264) m.Phebe SLATER 1712/9/16 Piscataway NJ d.<1745 Piscataway NJ (HILp.31) a) DOTY Mary4 1713/5/23 Piscataway NJ (D3296,HILp112) b) DOTY Elizabeth4 1714/10/12 Piscataway NJ (D3297) presumed to have d.young (HILp31) c) DOTY Esther4 1716-7/1/4 Piscataway NJ (D3298) presumed to have d.young (HILp31) d) DOTY Edward4 1718/5/27 (D3299) Piscataway NJ m.Hannah prob.NC r.New Hanover Co NC <1760 d.>1779/10/5<1780/1/7 New Hanover Co NC (HILp.112) 1) DOTY James5 perhaps c.1759 prob.NC (HILp113) 2) DOTY Edward >1758 prob.NC (HILp113) 3) DOTY Elizabeth prob.NC m.LAMBERT (HILp113) 4) DOTY Mary >1758 prob.NC (HILp113) 5) DOTY Hannah >1758 prob.NC (HILp113) 6) DOTY Phoebe >1758 prob.NC (HILp113) 7) DOTY Sarah >1758 prob.NC (HILp113) e) DOTY James 1719-20/1/19 Piscataway NJ (D3300) possibly m.Ann WILSON 1746/5/27 Charleston SC (HILp113) f) DOTY Benjamin4 1721/5/17 Piscataway NJ (James3,Sam2,Ed1;D3301) inherits from cousin Benjamin HULL esq. plantation "formerly Samuel Blackfords joining Joseph Drake's land" 1744-5 (NJAser1v30p254) m.Lydia MUNDIN lic.1747-8/2/13 Middlesex Co NJ (NJAser1v22p109) fellow bondsman of Piscataway, Middlesex Co NJ 1750/6/6 estate of William Rogers inventory mentions Benajah DOTY (NJAser1v30p405-6) r.<1755 Craven Co NC r.<1773 Jones Co NC r.<1773 Chatham Co NC d.c.1790 Darlington, Cheraws District SC (HILp.114) 1) DOTY Peter c.1748 prob.NJ r.Onslow Co NC (HILp114) 2) DOTY Christopher (D3399) 1753/10/16 prob.NJ (HILp114) 3) DOTY Levi5 1763/3/1 Chatham Co NC (D3398,HILp114) Levi P. b.1763/3/1 Darlington Co SC m.Abigail MORGAN (ANC) a] DOTY Zylpha6 m.John CHANCE (ANC) b] DOTY Elizabeth6 (ANC) c] DOTY Polly/Mary m.William STEWART (ANC) d] DOTY Martha m.Levi ODOM (ANC) e] DOTY Sally (ANC) f] DOTY Benajah m.Panthea M. ROGERS (ANC) g] DOTY Levi6 (ANC) h] DOUGHTY Reuben c.1787 m.Mary REECE (PIL 1984/7) m.Mary REESE (ANC) i] DOTY Major m.Matilda ROGERS (ANC) 4) DOTY Kittell (?) (HILp114) g) DOTY Benajah c.1723 Piscataway NJ (D3302) r.>1751 NC m2.Elizabeth CHATWIN c.1756 Onslow Co NC Active in NC legislature 1775-1778 d.1780>10/22<11/15 Onslow Co NC (HILp.114) 1) DOTY Esther/Hester c.1744 by 1 (HILp115) 2) DOTY Faber by 1 (HILp115) 3) DOTY Hull (?) by 1 d.prob.<1780 (HILp115) 4) DOTY Nancy by 1 m.WORRIN (HILp115) 5) DOTY Lemuel by2 (D3402) prob.c.1757 (HILp115) 6) DOTY Benajah by2 prob.c.1759 (HILp115) 7) DOTY James by2 (HILp115) 1778 Onslow Co NC (D3403) 7. DOTY Jonathan3 1687-8/2/24 Piscataway NJ (Sam2,Ed1;D3265) m.Mary c.1717-8 prob. Piscataway NJ (HILp32) sold plantation at the bound brook to Cornelius Teunissen <1727/8/24 (NJAser1v30p475) r.<1739/8/16 Basking Ridge NJ d.>1739/8/16 prob.Basking Ridge NJ (HILp32) a) DOTY William4 1719/9/11 Piscataway NJ (Jon3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp115) r.Basking Ridge, Somerset Co NJ blacksmith. minute man in the Somerset Co NJ militia during the Revolution (D3303) 1) DOTY Jesse5 (? son of a blacksmith) 1760/9/17 Basking Ridge NJ (Wm4,Jon3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp115) m.Prudence HUNNEWELL Basking Ridge NJ r.PA where he was a constable and farmer. (D3404) r.<1791 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (C1790 & 1810 Westmoreland Co PA) served Westmoreland Co PA militia 1792/11/24-1792/12/23 (PAAser6v5p692) r.1810-1820 Cincinnatti Ward 2 Hamilton Co OH (C1810 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co, C1820 Hamilton Co OH) r.c.1806 Cincinnati OH d.1827/9/20 Cincinnati OH (D3404) a] DOTY Jesse prob.c.1786-90 d.Cincinnati OH (D3618) i] DOTY William7 1817/5/8 Cincinnati OH (Jesse6-5,Wm4,Jon3,Sam2,Ed1;D4211) ii] DOTY Mary Jane Cincinnati OH m.KIMBALL r.Mitchellville IA (D4212) iii] DOTY Eloy Ann Cincinnati OH m.MANTZ (D3413) b] DOTY William6 1817/5/8 Cincinnati OH (note same birth date and place as his nephew William, D4211, they fit the nephew better, this Wm is w/o date in the index whereas the nephew has 1817 as birth date in the index) m.Harriet BRYANT 1844/4/7 Cincinnati OH d.1876/5/2 Cincinnati OH (D3619) i] DOTY William7 1845/2/11 m.Annie WILLIAMS 1881/7/28 Cincinnati OH (D4214) ii] DOTY Amilia 1855/7/22 Cincinnati OH m.Robert GREGORY 1876/7/22 Cincinnati OH (D4215) iii] DOTY Ella 1858/3/12 (D4216) iv] DOTY Annie 1860/1/11 Cincinnati OH m.Martin SWINE 1878/11/24 Cincinnati OH (D4217) 2) DOTY William5 (NJAser1v34p148) a] DOTY William6 d.1779<10/1 Somerset Co NJ (NJAser1v34p148) b) DOTY Jane c.1722 prob.Basking Ridge NJ (HILp116) m.John JOHNSON 1747/10/21 Morristown NJ (D3309) c) DOTY Jonathan4 c.1724 prob.Piscataway NJ (Jon3,Sam2,Ed1;D3304) m. c.1753 Patience SUTTON Basking Ridge NJ. farmer d.1810 prob. Basking Ridge NJ (HILp116) 1) DOTY Zebulon5 c.1755/3/14 prob.Basking Ridge NJ (HILp116) m1. Sarah RICKEY Basking Ridge NJ (D3406) m2.widow COLYN 1819/10/26 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p311) m2.widow Rachel COLYER Westmoreland Co PA m3.widow MC WHISTON Westmoreland Co PA All children by 1st wife. r.c.1784-5 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA d.Blairsville PA (D3406) N.J. State Troops Revolutionary War soldier d.1842 buried Old Salem Cemetary Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (CL) a] DOTY David6 1780/10 Troy NJ m.Matilda KARNS 1802/10 Mendham NJ r.Mendham NJ r.Basking Ridge NJ d.1836/3/19 Basking Ridge NJ (D3626) i] DOTY Fidelia Mendham NJ (D4253) ii] DOTY Stephen Southard 1806/10 Mendham NJ r.western PA (D4254) iii] DOTY Nancy Karns 1809/8/30 Mendham NJ (D4255) iv] DOTY Catherine Mendham NJ (D4256) m.Thomas EMMANS 1839/2/9 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv4p48) v] DOTY Sarah Maria Mendham NJ (D4257) vi] DOTY Robert Finley Mendham NJ d.aged 6 (D4258) b] DOTY Catherine6 Troy NJ (Zebulon5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3627) m.Stephen SOUTHARD 1793/12/12 (NJSomv8p203) Basking Ridge NJ No children (D3627) c] DOTY Nancy m.Samuel PERRY r.Belleville NJ Had a large family (D3628) d] DOTY Phebe m.JELLISON Westmoreland Co PA r.Westmoreland Co PA (D3629) e] DOTY Andrew prob.Morris Co NJ m.Catherine LEIBENGOOD Westmoreland Co PA d.1830 prob.Blairsville PA (D3630) i] DOTY Israel r.Sharpsurgh Allegheny Co PA (D4260) ii] DOTY female m.Armstrong HENDERSON r.Pittsburg PA (D4261) iii] DOTY Catherine 1830/11/16 Blairsville PA (D4262) iv] DOTY male 1822 d.c.1838 f] DOTY Israel 1785/8/13 Basking Ridge NJ m.Mary BARNETT 1809/8/16 Westmoreland Co PA d.1856/11/27 Stark Co OH (D3631) i] DOTY Lot 1810/9/7 Westmoreland Co PA (D4264) ii] DOTY Catherine 1812/9/11 Westmoreland Co PA r.Navarre OH (D4265) iii] DOTY Zebulon 1815/1/19 Westmoreland Co PA (D4266) iv] DOTY John 1817/4/19 Westmoreland Co PA d.c.1838 Stark Co OH (D4267) v] DOTY Maria 1819/4/18 Westmoreland Co PA (D4268) vi] DOTY Rachel 1821/7/3 Stark Co OH m.Andrew NELSON r.Olivesburgh OH (D4269) vii] DOTY Martha 1823/9/20 Stark Co OH m.Andrew ELLIOTT (D4270) viii] DOTY Jane 1825/8/12 Stark Co OH m.James Ezra CHASE r.Polk OH (D4271) ix] DOTY Israel 1827/12/20 Stark Co OH not m. r.Salt Lake City UT r.CO d.c.1877 CO (D4272) x] DOTY Andrew 1830/5/30 Stark Co OH (D4273) xi] DOTY Sarah Elizabeth 1834/12/10 Stark Co OH (D4274) g] DOTY Jonathan Married and had children. Lived and died at Salem Meeting House prob. now Delmont Westmoreland Co PA (D3632) h] DOTY Maria m.MC CORMICK (D3633) i] DOTY Sarah 1802 Westmoreland Co PA m.Christopher LEIBENGOOD 1822/4/25 Westmoreland Co PA d.1829/9/29 (D3634) 2) DOTY Jonathan5 c.1754 (c.1756 HILp116,REVv1p1007) Basking Ridge NJ (Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1) teamster Asabel Hinman's Team Brigade in the Revolution (HILp116) m1.Abigail MC PHERSON/MC FARSON prob.NJ (D3405) Warrenty of land to Jonathan Doty 120 acres Westmoreland Co PA surveyed 1794/9/4 (PAAser3v26p424 m2.Nancy SIMPSON widow DIXON c.1813 Blairsville PA. All children are by 1st wife. r.prob.1784 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA where he was a farmer and prob.tavern keeper. Was exhorter of the Methodist Episcopal Church and an elder of Salem Presbyterian Church, Westmoreland Co PA. r.Blairsville PA d.c.1850 Blairsville PA (D3405) a] DOTY Jonathan6 c1780 prob.NJ m.Rachel BARNETT 1806/8/7 Indiana Co PA d.Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3620) i] DOTY Abigail 1807/10/14 Westmoreland Co PA (D4218) ii] DOTY John B. 1809/12/27 Westmoreland Co PA (D4219) iii] DOTY Jonathan 1812/2/20 Westmoreland Co PA not m. d.c.1834 (D4220) iv] DOTY Robert 1815/1/25 Westmoreland Co PA d.c.1821 (D4221) v] DOTY Rachel 1817/6/8 Westmoreland Co PA (D4222) b] DOTY John c1783 prob NJ m.CROW d.Blairsville PA (D3621) i] DOTY female married and removed west c] DOTY Robert6 c.1785 prob.Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m1.Fernil CAMPBELL prob. Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA d.Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3622) i] DOTY Charles by 1 r.west (D4223) ii] DOTY Gillis7 by 1 (Robert6,Jon5-3,Sam2,Ed1) r.west (D4224) Warrenty of land in Indiana Co PA to Joseph Dickson and Gillis Doty and wife 290.5 acres surveyed 1832/6/5 (PAAser3v26p666) iii] DOTY Abigail by 1 (D4225) iv] DOTY Sarah by 1 m.ROBINSON r.Bolivar PA (D4226) v] DOTY Amy by 1 (D4227) d] DOTY Betsy c.1787 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m.Andrew BELL Derry PA d.1879/1 (D3623) e] DOTY Nathaniel6 1789 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m.Margaret REED 1814/2/10 Westmoreland Co PA d.1844/2/13 Westmoreland Co PA (D3624) i] DOTY Betsey 1814/11/18 Westmoreland Co PA m.Robert GILSON no children d.1867/11/7 (D4234) ii] DOTY Abigail7 1816/10/10 Westmoreland Co PA m.John GUTHRIE 1844/3/26 Derry Twp, Westmoreland Co PA d.1845/6/30 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D4235) iii] DOTY William 1819/1/22 Westmoreland Co PA m.Rebecca SLOAN 1848 r.Jewel Centre KA (D4236) iv] DOTY Jonathan 1821/3/27 Westmoreland Co PA (D4237) v] DOTY Nancy 1823/11/29 Westmoreland Co PA m.Daniel SIMONE 1844 no children d.1863/7/6 (D4238) vi] DOTY Mary 1826/5/10 Westmoreland Co PA not m. d.1854/11/2 (D4239) vii] DOTY McQuade 1831/3/12 Westmoreland Co PA (D4240) viii] DOTY Martha Jane 1834/6/20 Westmoreland Co PA (D4241) f] DOTY Gillis c.1795/8 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m.Jane DIXON 1817 Derry PA farmer (D3625) r.<1843 Blairsville, Indiana Co PA (REVv1p1007) d.1870/12/21 Black Lick Station PA (D3625) i] DOTY Abbie 1818/1/29 Black Lick Station PA m.Samuel DOUGLASS (D4242) ii] DOTY Nancy 1820/3/26 Black Lick Station PA (D4243) iii] DOTY Samuel 1822/4/6 Black Lick Station PA (D4244) iv] DOTY Jonathan 1824/11/5 Black Lick Station PA m.Nancy (D4245) v] DOTY Mary 1827/1/5 Black Lick Station PA (D4246) vi] DOTY Robert 1829/1/4 Black Lick Station PA (D4247) vii] DOTY Elizabeth 1831/11/9 Black Lick Station PA (D4248) viii] DOTY Margaret Jane 1834/5/13 Black Lick Station PA (D4249) ix] DOTY Rebecca Cannon 1836/12/15 Black Lick Station PA m.James FALLS r.New Castle (D4250) x] DOTY Sarah Ann 1839/3/21 Black Lick Station PA m.Hugh FLINN 1862/1/1 Black Lick PA r.Newcastle No children (D4251) xi] DOTY Gillis McPherson 1843/7/8 Black Lick Station PA (D4252) 3) DOTY Nathaniel5 1761/10/19 (1758/10/19 HILp116;1757 PAWesp130) Basking Ridge NJ (D3407;Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1) b.1758 Somerset Co NJ Rev. War soldier NJ Line at enlistment lived near Morristown, Morris Co NJ (REVv1p1007) "Joseph Pounds, John Drummomd, and Nathaniel Doty came to Derry Twp together about 1785 from Basking Ridge and Sterlings Buildings, NJ...." Nathaniel, Jonathan, and Zebulon Doty, sons of Nathaniel Doty, Sr. (sic) settled in Derry Twp about 1785 (PAWesp130) m.Jane BOCKOVEN (D3407) 1791/1/28 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (REVv1p1007) r.c.1795 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA where he purchased a farm d.1848/3/24 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA Buried Salem Presbyterian Church (D3407) d.1844 (PAWesp130) a] DOTY Phebe 1792 Basking Ridge NJ m.John HARTLEY c.1820 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3635) b] DOTY Jonathan6 1794 Basking Ridge NJ (Nathaniel5,Jon4-3,Ed1) m.Sarah HARTLEY Derry PA (D3636) i] DOTY Nathaniel r.Plumville PA (D4280) ii] DOTY Patience (D4281) iii] DOTY Isabella (D4282) iv] DOTY Jane (D4283) v] DOTY Mary (D4284) vi] DOTY Violet (D4285) c] DOTY Mary6 1796/9/27 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (Nat5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3637) 1795 (PAWesp130) m.Alexander Henderson MC CURDY 1821/10/25 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA Member New Derry Baptist Church r.>1851/3/2 farm adjoining that of Daniel and Patience Doty Dunlap (her sister) near Blairsville, Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA d.1877/8/25 at the home of her son Nathaniel, Branch Junction near Blairsville, Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA buried Salem Presbyterian Church, Derry Twp, Westmoreland CO PA (D3637) d] DOTY George 1800/8/20 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m.Hannah JELLISON c.1827 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co farmer d.1878/3/31 Grant PA (D3638) i] DOTY Mary Jane 1829/7/19 Westmoreland Co PA m.Theodore WHITE Indiana Co PA no children d.1850/1/27 Grant PA (D4293) ii] DOTY Nathaniel 1831/6/26 Grant PA (D4294) iii] DOTY Rebecca 1832/11/23 Grant PA m.McLain SUTTON r.Latrobe PA (D4295) iv] DOTY Phebe 1834/6/13 Grant PA (D4296) v] DOTY Robert 1836/7/7 Grant PA not m. d.1863/7/2 Gettysburg PA (D4297) vi] DOTY Jonathan 1838/7/14 Grant PA r.Rochester Mills PA (D4298) vii] DOTY Elizabeth Hannah 1840/3/21 Grant PA (D4299) viii] DOTY John 1841/12/16 Grant PA (D4300) ix] DOTY Sylvester George 1844/4/28 Grant PA r.Ambrose PA (D4301) x] DOTY James Alexander 1846/8/31 Grant PA d.1852/12/19 Grant PA (D4302) e] DOTY Patience 1806/3/26 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA m.Daniel DUNLAP 1825/9/1 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3639) 4) DOTY Joseph5 1764/8/31 (HILp116) Basking Ridge NJ (Jonathan4-3,Samuel2,Edward1;D3408) m1.Anne HALL 1789/6/25 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p311) m2.Elizabeth ALLEN 1804/11/15 (NJSomv3p311) Somerville NJ (D3408) m3.Jane STAATS 1808/12/21 (NJSomv3p311) Somerville NJ d.1811/3/20 Sommerville, Bridgewater Twp Somerset Co NJ (D3408,NJAser1v41p114) a] DOTY Tobias Hall6 (NJAser1v41p114) 1789/9/17 Somerset Co NJ by 1 (Jos5,Jon4-3.Sam2,Ed1) m.Mary KERR 1811/8/20 Somerset Co NJ (D3640) m.Mary CAR 1811/8/21 (NJSomv3p311) d.1850/3/27 buried Castner-Compton Graveyard, Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv6p223) i] DOTY Ann 1812/3-4 d.1812/12/20 buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) ii] DOTY Christopher De N. 1914/6/17 Somerville NJ d.1835/11/25 (D4314) iii] DOTY Jane Ann Kerr 1816/10/12 Somerville NJ (D4315) m.Henry FISHER 1841/2/11 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv4p50) m.Henry S. FISLER 1841/2/11 Somerville NJ d.1868/10/30 Elizabeth NJ (D4315) iv] DOTY Mary Louisa7 1818/12/8 Somerville NJ (Tobias Hall6,Jos5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4316) m.Daniel VOORHEES 1839/11/28 (NJSomv8p304) Somerville NJ r.Elizabeth NJ (D3416) v] DOTY Elizabeth 1821/2/18 Somerville NJ r.Elizabeth NJ (D4317) vi] DOTY Sarah 1821/2/18 Somerville NJ d.1821/3/1 (D4318) vii] DOTY Gilbert DeLafayette 1824/9/18 Somerville NJ d.1829/3/7 (D4319) viii] DOTY Joseph Tobias 1828/8/31 Somerville NJ (D4320) ix] DOTY Arabella 1830/12/18 Somerville NJ (D4321) x] DOTY Theodore 1834/4/22 Somerville NJ (D4322) b] DOTY Jonathan6 by 1 bapt.1792/5/6 Hillsborough (Millstone) Reformed Church (NJSomv7p207) c] DOTY Jonathan6 (NJAser1v41p114) prob.c.1792 Somerset Co NJ by 1 (D3642) b.July bapt.1795/9/20 Hillsborough (Millstone) Reformed Church (NJSomv7p207) not m. d.Vincennes IN (D3642) d] DOTY Joseph6 (NJAser1v41p114) c.1799 Somerset Co NJ (D3642) bapt.1801/2/8 and 1802/7/4 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ by 1sy wife (NJSomv4p294-5) e] DOTY Ann (NJAser1v41p114) B. 1805/9/20 Somerset Co NJ by 2 (D3643) bapt.1805/12/15 First Reformed Church, Somerville NJ (NJSomv4p297) f] DOTY Elizabeth (NJAser1v41p114) 1810/7/2 Somerset Co NJ by 3 (D3644) 5) DOTY William5 1767/10/8 (HILp116) Basking Ridge NJ (Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Elizabeth PARKER c.1793 prob.Somerset Co NJ r.c.1797 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA via western NY where prob. he was a tavern keeper. r.c.1803 Groveland, Livingston Co NY where he was a farmer. d.1833/4/13 Groveland Livingston Co NY (D3409) a] DOTY John Parker c.1794 prob.Basking Ridge NJ d.c.1814 Graveland NY (D3645) b] DOTY Jonathan6 c.1796 prob.Basking Ridge (Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3646) c] DOTY Hugh c.1798 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3647) d] DOTY Zebulon c1800 Derry Twp Westmoreland Co PA (D3648) e] DOTY William 1803/10/8 Groveland Livingston Co NY (D3649) f] DOTY Joseph c1806 Groveland Livingston Co NY d.New York harbor NY buried Brooklyn Navy Yard NY (D3650) g] DOTY George6 1809/7/13 Groveland Livingston Co NY (Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3651) m1.Olivia ELY 1832/10/11 Hector NY m2.Emma Lucinda BOTTOM 1845/11/14 Shelby NY r.>1845/11/14 Amboy IL (D3651) i] DOTY William Franklin7 1835/5/24 Lodi NY by 1 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4365) m.Caroline Stoddard WHITLOCK 1864/5/19 Brooklyn NY (D4365,NYMv5p408) ii] DOTY Patience Elizabeth7 1837/11/16 Rochester NY by 1 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4366) iii] DOTY Charles Goheen7 1840/2/13 Lodi NY by 1 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4367) iv] DOTY Emma De Ette7 1842/1/6 Corning NY by 1 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4368) v] DOTY Leman David7 1846/10/3 Dansville NY by 2 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4369) vi] DOTY Fred Roscoe7 1848/8/23 Dansville NY by 2 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4370) vii] DOTY James Edgar7 1850/4/18 Dansville NY by 2 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4371) viii] DOTY Ellswoth Allen7 1859/5/6 Almond NY by 2 (George6,Wm5,Jon4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D4372) h] DOTY Malcolm Smith 1811/3/30 Groveland Livingston Co NY (D3652) i] DOTY Patience 1817/2/12 Groveland Livingston Co NY (D3653) 6) DOTY Rebecca c.1770 (HILp116) Basking Ridge NJ m.KENNAN or CANNAN r.PA prob.Westmoreland Co. (D3410) d) DOTY Elizabeth (D3310) prob.c.1725-30 NJ m.Ahijah CHAMBERS prob.c.1750 (HILp116) e) DOTY Daniel4 c.1727 (HILp32) NJ (D3305) b.1727/11 (PEDv4p13) (Jonathan3,Sam2,Ed1) f) DOTY Joshua c.1730 prob.Basking Ridge NJ (D3306) d.>1779/5/25 1) DOTY Moses (D3411) 1756/10/1 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp117) g) DOTY Mary (D3308) c.1731-4 prob.Basking Ridge (HILp118) h) DOTY Joseph4 c.1735 prob.Basking Ridge NJ (Jon3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Grace COLYER Basking Ridge NJ farmer (D3307) pew holder New Providence Presbyterian Church 1783 d.>1783 (HILp118) Buried Basking Ridge NJ 1) DOTY Daniel5 (HILp118) 1760-61 (NJSomv1p127) Basking Ridge NJ (Jos4,Jon3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp118) m.Elizabeth BUDD (D3412) 1783/1/21 (REVv1p1006) Basking Ridge NJ revolutionary soldier, teamster in Wagon Master General's Dept, NJ Militia. farmer d.1823/11/3 Somerville Somerset Co NJ (D3412) buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) a] DOTY Thomas Budd6 1785/2/10 (REVv1p1006) Basking Ridge NJ (D3662) d.aged 14 yrs (D3662) d.aged 10 years (REVv1p1006) b] DOTY Elijah6 1786/8/7 (REVv1p1006) Basking Ridge NJ (D3663) d.aged 6 years (REVv1p1006) c] DOTY Mary Wright6 1788/6/12 (D3664;NJSomv6p124) Mary S. 1790/6 (REVv1p1006) Basking Ridge NJ m.Isaac SOUTHARD 1806/12/23 Basking Ridge NJ (D3664;NJSomv6p124) m.Isaac SOUTHARD 1807/1/13 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv8p303) d.1864/12/5 Somerville NJ (D3664;NJSomv6p124) d] DOTY Susan Stewart 1789 Basking Ridge NJ m1.Thomas LITTLE m2.John CRAIG (D3665) m.CRARY (REVv1p1006) e] DOTY Samuel Sutton6 (REVv1p1006) 1794/12/4 Basking Ridge NJ (D3666) bapt.1795/6/28 Basking Ridge Presby. Church (NJGv7p36) m1.Sarah SOUTHARD 1815/11/9 Basking Ridge NJ m2,Susan ADAMSON 1849/12/2 Somerset Co NJ (NJSomv3p311) physician, justice of the peace, judge, and assemblyman d.1863/9/22 Basking Ridge NJ (D3666) i] DOTY Elizabeth7 1816/8/28 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife (D4416) m.John DAYTON 1841/5/19 NJSomv3p66) Basking Ridge NJ (D4416) ii] DOTY 7 Isaac Southard 1818/12/26 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife d.1822/9/10 (D4417) iii] DOTY Susan Lewis7 1821/7/16 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife d.1831/5/17 (D4418) d.1831/5/21 in 15th year buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) iv] DOTY James Southard7 1824/7/12 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife d.1831/5/21 (D4419) v] DOTY Sarah Southard7 1826/8/24 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife d.1831/6/2 (D4420) d.1831/6/21 aged 1yr 10 mo __days buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) vi] DOTY Henry Southard7 1828/6/30 Basking Ridge NJ by 1st wife m.Ellen L. HERDER 1849/5/30 Somerville NJ (D4421) m.Ellen HERDER 1848/5/30 (NJSomv3p311) vii] DOTY James7 1831/1/7 Basking Ridge NJ by first wife (D4422) m.Mary E. TERRY 1867/10/23 (NJSomv3p311) Basking Ridge NJ (D4422) viii] DOTY Edwin Minzer7 1835/9/17 by 1st wife d.1838/3/12 (D4423,the name given as Edwin Alonso is probably confused with D4459: Edwin Alonzo) d.1838/3/13 aged 2 yr 5 mo 25 days buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127)) f] DOTY Joseph 1797/3/12 Basking Ridge NJ (D3667) bapt.1797/5/7 Basking Ridge Presby. Church (NJGv7p36) g] DOTY Daniel W.6 (REVv1p1006) 1800 Basking Ridge NJ (D3668) m.Rosa J. THOMPSON 1841/12/17 (NJSomv3p311) Basking Ridge NJ d.1851/7/9 Basking Ridge NJ (D3668) buried Basking Ridge Presbyterian Churchyard (NJSomv1p127) i] DOTY Alice Amelia7 1846/8/17 d.1847/4/8 Basking Ridge NJ (D4426;NJSomv1p127) ii] DOTY Daniel D. r.Lincolnton NC (D4427) iii] DOTY Samuel S. (D4428) r.Lincolnton NC (D4428) h] DOTY Eliza Anne prob.c.1802 Basking Ridge NJ (D3669) i] DOTY Barnabus c.1805 Basking Ridge NJ (D3670) 2) DOTY Elsie c.1764-5 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp118) m.HUNNEWELL d.Wilkes-barre PA (D3413) 3) DOTY Joseph Denman5 1767/8/17 Basking Ridge NJ (D3414,HILp118) m.Elizabeth JOHNSON Basking Ridge NJ d.1814/8/27 Morristown NJ a] DOTY Hannah Ayres 1793/11/24 (D3671) m.David NORRIS (NJAser1v42p134) d.1818/9/20 b] DOTY Thomas (NJAser1v42p134) Budd 1796/5/28 (D3672) not m. d.1819/12/2 c] DOTY Samuel (NJAser1v42p134) Johnson 1798/2/6 (D3673) m.Phebe PIERSON 1824/2/5 Morristown NJ no children d.1866//4/29 Morristown NJ d] DOTY Stephen (NJAser1v42p134) Halsey 1802/7/21 (D3674) e] DOTY Lott (NJAser1v42p134) Denman 1805/9/20 (D3675) f] DOTY Thompson (NJAser1v42p134) Headley 1807/3/20 (D3676) m.Mary BREESE near Basking Ridge NJ (PIL 1986/11 says b.1832 m.Delos FREMONT) d.1834/6/26 g] DOTY Eliza Caroline (NJAser1v42p134) 1810/4/4 (D3677) m.Thomas HIGGS Basking Ridge NJ Resided Farmington IL d.1839/6/18 h] DOTY Susan Ann (NJAser1v42p134) Stewart 1812/6/24 (D3678) m.Augustus BREESE Resided Somonauk IL 4) DOTY Barnabus/Barnet5 1771/11/12 Basking Ridge NJ (D3415,HILp118) m1.Elizabeth SUTTON 1795/11/26 Morristown NJ m2.Mary C. SIMPSON d.1835 Basking Ridge NJ (D3415) a] DOTY Uriah Sutton 1796/10/1 Basking Ridge NJ (D3679) b] DOTY Phebe 1798/12/12 Basking Ridge NJ (D3680) c] DOTY Ann 1801/12/23 Basking Ridge NJ (D3681) d] DOTY Elizabeth Sutton 1803/9/7 Basking Ridge NJ m.John ADAMSON Basking Ridge NJ no children d.1868 Basking Ridge NJ (D3682) e] DOTY Joseph Harvey 1806/3/31 Basking Ridge NJ r.Morristown NJ (D3683) f] DOTY Daniel Southard6 1808/12/13 Basking Ridge NJ m1.Elizabeth Ann DUNHAM 1834/1/2 Liberty Corners NJ m2.Sarah MC BRIDE 18509/4 Pluckemin NJ farmer (D3684) i] DOTY Elizabeth 1834/10/7 Paterson NJ by first wife (D4457) m.Stephen C. DAYTON 1865/12/20 (NJSomv3p66) Basking Ridge NJ (D4457) ii] DOTY Anna M. 1836/9/30 Elizabethtown NJ by first wife (D4458) iii] DOTY Edwin Alonzo 1838/9/14 New Vernon NJ by first wife m.Mary WINN 1864/7/27 Basking Ridge NJ r.Morristown NJ (D4459) iv] DOTY Samuel 1841/1/21 Basking Ridge NJ by first wife m. Abbie Axtell SMITH dau. of Ziba Mendham NJ (D4460) v] DOTY Martha 1845/5/29 Liberty Corners NJ by first wife m.Lewis O. CORBETT r.Morristown NJ (D4461) vi] DOTY Agnes 1852/8/17 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife m.David TEPLE r.Pluckemin NJ (D4462) vii] DOTY John Rankin 1854/4/12 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife r.Dunnellen NJ (D4463) viii] DOTY Mary Alward 1858/5/6 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D4464) ix] DOTY David Douglas 1860/2/9 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D4465) x] DOTY William Henry 1864/4/13 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D4466) xi] DOTY Stella May 1867/8/9 Pluckemin NJ by 2nd wife (D4467) g] DOTY Stephen 1811/9/17 Basking Ridge NJ never m. d.1834 Basking Ridge NJ (D3685) h] DOTY Samuel 1814/6/2 Basking Ridge NJ (D3686) 5) DOTY Hannah c.1774 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp118) m1.MC CARTY m2.Enoch GOBLE c.1800 d.Wilkesbarre PA (D3416) 6) DOTY Elizabeth c.1777 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp118) m.John BENJAMIN d.Wilkesbarre PA (D3417) 7) DOTY Jane c.1780 Basking Ridge NJ (HILp118) m.Joseph RILEY 1806/9/11 Morristown NJ d.Wilkesbarre PA (D3418) 8) DOTY Stephen5 1784/4/6 Basking Ridge NJ (D3419,HILp118) m.Anne SUTTON 1804/12/1 Morris Co NJ by Rev.Robert Finley (NJGv5p118) d.1843/6/16 Basking Ridge NJ (NJSomv1p127) a] DOTY Miranda (D3687) 9) DOTY Keziah Basking Ridge NJ d.young (HILp118,D3420) 8. DOTY Benjamin3 1691/5/14 Piscataway NJ (Sam2,Ed1) m.Abigail WHITEHEAD <1725/10/8 r.Burlington Co NJ <1725/10/8 d.1746/>3/11<5/2 Princetown Middlesex Co NJ (HILp32,D3266,NJAser1v30p147) a) DOUGHTY Benjamin4 (NJAser1v30p147) prob.1710-13 Middlesex Co NJ (Ben3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Rachel c.1734 prob.Middlesex Co NJ d.c.1780 prob.Orange Co NY (HILp118,D3311) 1) DOTY/DOUGHTY Benjamin5 1735 Princetown NJ (HILp118) m.Mary prob.Wantage NJ r.Orange Co NY (D3421) d.1802<11/18 Wantage Twp, Sussex Co NJ (NJAser1v39p136) a] DOTY Isaac c.1760 prob.Orange Co NY (D3691) b] DOTY Benjamin6 c.1761 prob.Orange Co NY (D3692) c] DOTY Abner c.1763 prob.Orange Co NY (D3693) d] DOTY Nathaniel c.1770 prob.Orange Co NY (D3694) e] DOTY Archelous prob.Orange Co NY (D3695) f] DOTY John prob.Orange Co NY (D3696) g] DOTY Timothy6 1777/11/9 prob.Orange Co NY (Ben5-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3697) m.Phebe DAVIS farmer d.1846/12/20 Unionville/West Town NY (D3697) i] DOTY Davis7 1800/10/8 (D4511) ii] DOTY Eleanor7 1802/9/4 (Timothy6,Ben5-3,Sam3,Ed1;D4512) m.John D. VANFLEET. Baptist d.1846/12/19 buried Willistine Cemetary, Hardyston, Sussex Co NJ (NJGv1p100) iii] DOTY Maria7 1805/3/17 (D4513) iv] DOTY Lewis W.7 1807/4/28 m.Eliza Ann r.Deer Park NY (D4514) v] DOTY Rebecca7 18696/22 m.John B. MONEL (D4515) vi] DOTY Lucenda7 1811/8/18 m.Lewis TUTTLE r.Unionville NY (D4516) vii] DOTY Charles T.7 1814/4/26(D4517) viii] DOTY Robert S.7 1816/6/19 d.1836/9/9 (D4518) ix] DOTY Elizabeth7 1819/5/22 (D4519) x] DOTY Jane M.7 1822/6/9 (D4520) xi] DOTY Harriet 1824/9/2 (D4521) h] DOTY Ephraim6 1781 prob.Orange Co NY (D3698) i] DOTY Willet6 prob.Orange Co NY (D3699) d.1812/7/20 Wantage, Sussex Co NJ (NJAser1v41p114) j] DOTY Jacob prob.Orange Co NY r.OH (D3700) k] DOTY Mary prob.Orange Co NY m.Nathan EVERIT r.IN (D3701) l] DOTY Sarah prob.Orange Co NY m.David PATTERSON r.Ridgebury PA (D3702) m] DOTY Phebe prob.Orange Co NY m.William HUNT (D3703) b) DOUGHTY Susannah4 prob.Middlesex Co (HILp119,D3312;Ben3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Daniel LEONARD of Monmouth Co lic.1761/11/20 Middlesex Co NJ (NJAser1v22p119) c) DOUGHTY Hannah4 (HILp33,D3313) d) DOUGHTY Deborah (HILp33,D3314) 9. DOTY Elizabeth 1694-5/2/26 Piscataway NJ m.David MARTIN 1714/3/9 Piscataway NJ (HILp33,D3267) r.prob.Hunterdon Co NJ (D3267) 10.DOTY Joseph3 1699/10/30 Piscataway NJ r.New Providence NJ prob.>1715<1721 m.Sarah BADGLY c.1721-2 prob. New Providence NJ (HILp33,D3268) member New Providence Presbyterian Church (D3268) d.1768/10/10 Borough of Elizabeth, Essex Co NJ (HILp.33,D3268;NJAser1v33p118) a) DOTY Joseph c.1722 New Providence NJ d.young (D3318,HILp33) b) DOTY George4 (NJAser1v33p118) c.1723 New Providence NJ farmer and miller (D3319) m.Sibbie HOWELL c.1747 New Providence NJ (HILp119) r.<1785/8/20 Elizabeth Borough, Essex Co NJ (NJAser1v35p123) d.c.1803 New Providence NJ (HILp119) 1) DOTY Keziah c.1748 New Providence NJ (D3422,HILp119) m.Stephanus CLARK 1776/5/28 New Providence NJ r.Hamilton OH (D3422) 2) DOTY Sarah5 1750/7/5 New Providence NJ (D3423,HILp119) m.John CLARK New Providence NJ d.1797/12/23 Luzerne Co PA 3) DOTY Joseph5 1752/1/14 New Providence NJ (George4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;NJGv2p116-117;D3424,HILp 119) m.Martha/Patty ALLEN 1778/1/13 (NJGv2p116-117) New Providence NJ wounded in the Revolution at the battle of Bottle Hill near Chatham NJ (D3424) Private Capt. Christopher Marsh's Co, Essex Co Militia, pensioned 1833 (NJGv2p116-117) farmer. elder of the Presbyterian Church d.1844/12/8 New Providence NJ (D3424) a] DOTY Anthony6 (Jos5,George4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) (NJGv2p116-117) 1778/11/5 New Providence NJ m.Mary WILCOX d.1812/3/11 Essex Co NJ (D3716,NJAser1v41p113) b] DOTY Allen6 1780/4/30 New Providence NJ (D3717) m.Nancy BROWN (NJGv2p116-117) r.Morrow Co OH d.1841 Chesterville OH (D3717) i] DOTY Anna Badgley 1802/8/25 New Providence NJ (D4549) ii] DOTY Rachel 1805 New Providence NJ (D4550) iii] DOTY Aaron 1807/6/13 New Providence NJ (D4551) m1.Rachel QUACKENBUSH 1830 Saddle River NJ m2.Eleanor RYERSON 1833/3/10 Paterson NJ m3.Teresa VICTOR 1839 Paterson NJ Resided Oakland NJ þ DOTY 1831 Saddle River NJ by 1st wife d.aged 6 mo. þ DOTY George 1833/12/1 Saddle River NJ by 2nd wife (D5896) Resided Oakland NJ þ DOTY William Henry 1840/6/7 Saddle River NJ by 3rd wife (D5897) þ DOTY Thomas Edgar Morehouse 1842/11/11 Oakland NJ by 3rd wife (D5898) m.Charlotte YOUNG 1864/5/25 Wyckoff NJ Killed by a train 1882/9/30 Oakland Bridge NJ I. DOTY Theresa 1865/11/19 Oakland NJ (D6727) II. DOTY John 1868/2/27 Oakland NJ (D6728) III. DOTY Aaron 1872/9/16 Oakland NJ (D6729) m.Edana Frances BERNHEIM d.1954 (PIL 1987/11) IV. DOTY Della 1876/8/30 Oakland NJ (D6730) þ DOTY Martha Ann 1844/6/6 Saddle River NJ by 3rd wife (D5899) m.BOGART Resided Bergen Hill NJ þ DOTY John P. Rowe 1848/10/13 Oakland NJ by 3rd wife (D5900) iv] DOTY Ellen 1809 New Providence NJ (D4552) v] DOTY Sally 1810 New Providence NJ (D4553) vi] DOTY Jane 1811 New Providence NJ (D4554) vii] DOTY Mary 1812 New Providence NJ (D4555) m1.HALLOWAY NJ m2.John SELF Lived Milford IN viii] DOTY Squier 1814 New Providence NJ (D4556) ix] DOTY Joseph 1816/7/4 New Providence NJ (D4557) x] DOTY William 1818 New Providence NJ (D4558) xi] DOTY Abraham (D4559) m.MILLER Risided Dalton OH No children d.1857 c] DOTY David6 (NJGv2p116-117) 1782/4/3 New Providence NJ m.Sybil Howell CLARK 1802 (D3718) d] DOTY Sarah6 1788/8/20 New Providence NJ (D3719) m.Aaron OAKLEY (NJGv2p116-117) e] DOTY Aaron6 1792/6/13 New Providence NJ (D3720) m.Betsey HEDGES 1811/12/15 (NJGv2p116-117) f] DOTY Sebel 1794/3/8 New Providence NJ (D3721) never m. (NJGv2p116-117) d.1872/11/25 New Providence NJ (D3721) g] DOTY Mary 1796/10/5 New Providence NJ (D3722) m.Jesse F. PITTS (NJGv2p116-117) h] DOTY Martha 1798/12/12 New Providence NJ (D3723) m.Benjamin WEED 1824/1/24 (NJGv2p116-117) 4) DOTY George5 c.1756 New Providence NJ (D3425,HILp119) m.Nancy COOK New Providence NJ private minute man Essex Co NJ Militia during the Revolution (D3425) r.<1785/8/20 Elizabeth Borough, Essex Co NJ (NJAser1v35p123) r.1804 Seneca NY r.>1804 Clarkson NY d.1818/9/24 Clarkson NY (D3425) a] DOTY Ambrose 1792/11/12 Morris Co NJ (D3724) b] DOTY Eliza 1796 Morris Co NJ never m. d.1822 Ontario Co NY (D3725) c] DOTY Calvin 1802/5/15 Morris Co NJ (D3726) 5) DOTY David 1758/5/28 New Providence NJ (D3426,HILp119) m.Hannah SMITH 1787/5/1 Bridport VT d.1836/9/21 Bridport VT (D3426) a] DOTY Ira 1788/2/7 (D3727) b] DOTY Marshall Smith 1789/4/26 (D3728) c] DOTY David Farrand 1798/7/31 (D3729) d] DOTY Sally 1802/5/8 (D3730) c) DOTY John4 (NJAser1v33p118) c.1725 New Providence NJ (Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m1.Sarah POTTER c.1754 prob.New Providence NJ m2.Sarah CLARK c.1764 prob.New Providence NJ r.1799 Hamilton OH. farmer Presbyterian (D3320) d.prob<1803 Hamilton Co OH (HILp119) 1) DOTY Chloe5 c.1755 prob.New Providence NJ by 1st wife not m. d.1772/11/27 (HILp119,D3427) 2) DOTY James5 1757/1/8 New Providence NJ by 1st wife (John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp120) m.Nancy LOCEY 1788/9/29 Presbyterian farmer Minute man NJ militia in the Revolution private NJ troops (D3428) Private, Essex Co Militia, pensioned 1833 d.1847/12/14 (NJGv2p116) New Providence NJ (D3428) a] DOTY Sally6 1789/7/29 New Providence NJ (James5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3731) m.William BONNELL 1806/12/25 d.1843/1/5 (NJGv2p116) b] DOTY Betsey6 1791/10/15 New Providence NJ (D3732) m.James Harvey PIERSON 1812/9/20 d.1832/12/10 (NJGv2p116) c] DOTY Isreal6 1794/7/1 New Providence NJ (D3733) m1.Sally NOE m2.Eliza MUNDAY >1828/10/3 (NJGv2p116) d] DOTY Phebe6 1798/7/27 New Providence NJ (D3734) m.Edward HEDGES 1815/12/24 (NJGv2p116) e] DOTY Jennette 1802/10/26 New Providence NJ (D3735) m.Abraham CLARK (NJGv2p116) f] DOTY Nancy 1805/11/28 New Providence NJ d.1813/3/15 (D3736) 3) DOTY Daniel5 1765/3/23 New Providence, Essex Co NJ by 2nd wife (John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3429) c.1764 (will Butler Co OH) m1.Elizabeth POTTER prob.c.1788 New Providence. m2.Elizabeth CRANE 1794/5/1 New Providence. (D3429) All children by 2nd wife. Traveled 1790/9/10-1790/10/23 from NJ to Columbia OH where he joined the militia. Escorted James Kemper, first Presbyterian preacher at Columbia from Danville, KY 1791. r.1792/4/24 to NJ via Ohio and Mississippi rivers to New Orleans thence by sea to New York. r.1795 Miami country. Removed spring of 1796 with wife and children to the bank of the Great Miami about one mile below present-day Middletown in Butler Co OH where he built a log cabin on land previously purchased. Traveled to NJ in 1800 First collector of taxes in his region (OHBut5) Resident owner of 2955 acres in Lemon Twp Butler Co OH 1805 first tax duplicate (MEMv2p425) d.1848/5/8 Middletown OH (D3429) a] DOTY Joel6 1795/2/9 New Providence NJ (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3737) Drowned in Great Miami River OH at age 11 (1806-7) (OHBut5) b] DOTY Noah6 1796/5/6 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3738) d. age 7 (1803-4) (OHBut5) c] DOTY John6 1797/12/15 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3739) m.Peggy JEWELL Middletown, Butler Co OH (OHBut5) m.Margaret JEWELL 1818/12/15 Butler Co OH (IGI) r.Atalissa IA 1850 d.>1885 (D3739) i] DOTY Huldah Butler Co OH (D4646) m.William WILSON 1845/7/20 Butler Co OH (DAR) Drowned with her child in the canal near Middletown OH 1847 (D4646) ii] DOTY James Butler Co OH r.Cedar Co IA d.1868 Cedar Co IA (D4647) þ DOTY Charles r.Nebraska (D6039) þ DOTY James r.CA (D6040) þ DOTY Christopher accidentally shot aged 19 (D6041) þ DOTY Daniel r.Cedaar Co IA (D6042) þ DOTY Ella (D6043) þ DOTY Orian (D6044) iii] DOTY Catherine Butler Co OH m. 4 children r.Montana (D4648) iv] DOTY Lorenzo Dow Butler Co OH lawyer in the firm of Doty & Todhunter, Middletown OH (D4649) þ DOTY Frank r.Dakota lawyer (D6045) þ DOTY Charles r.Middletown OH (D6046) v] DOTY Sallie Butler Co OH (D4650) m. had chil. r1886 Cedar Co IA (D4650) vi] DOTY Lucinda Butler Co OH m. r.Oregon City OR (D4651) vii] DOTY Daniel Butler Co OH r.<1887 Rochester IA (D4652) þ DOTY Willie (D6047) þ DOTY Clarence (D6048) þ DOTY Clara (D6049) viii] DOTY John Butler Co OH r.Rochester IA d.Rochester IA (D4653) þ DOTY Dow r.WY (D6050) þ DOTY John r.WY (D6051) ix] DOTY Jennie Butler Co OH m.TABER r.<1887 Rochester IA (D4654) d] DOTY Daniel C.6 1799/8/9 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m1.Mary BURGE 1824/5/20 (1824/5/17 (DAR)) Middletown OH m2.Catherine CRANE 1834/10/26 Middletown OH (D3740) d.1873/1/22 Middletown, Butler Co OH (DR#1 Butler Co OH) i] DOTY Randall V. 1825/3/22 Middletown OH by 1st Not m. d.1848/8/30 near Toledo OH (D4655) ii] DOTY Mark M. 1828/1/20 Middletown OH by 1st m.2ce r.Collinsville OH (D4656) iii] DOTY Anthony B. 1830/4/7 Middletown OH by 1st d.1832/9/24 (D4657) iv] DOTY John W. 1833/10/15 Middletown OH by 1st m. has family. r.Leavenworth KA Grocer (D4658) v] DOTY Aretas Crane 1835/10/13 Middletown OH by 2nd not m. (D4659) vi] DOTY George L. 1839/9/19 Rock Island IL by 2nd r.Middletown OH m.Mary Alice SELBY 1875/12/14 Middletown OH (D4660) þ DOTY Samuel S. 1877/10/22 (D6055) vii] DOTY Charles W. Pitman 1841/2/7 Rock Island IL by 2nd r.Middletown OH m.Sara Jane KYLE 1864/10/6 Middletown OH (D4661) þ DOTY Sarah Emma 1868/4/26 (D6056) þ DOTY Edgar Evans 1871/2/21 (D6057) viii] DOTY Sarah Ann 1843/10/26 Rock Island IL by 2nd d.1848/10/17 Middletown OH (D4662) ix] DOTY Joseph Crane 1847/11/3 Middletown OH by 2nd m.Mary Elizabeth SMITH 1873/12/31 Wapakonetta OH r.Middletown OH (D4663) þ DOTY Arthur Freeman 1874/9/15 (D6058) þ DOTY Loretta Estella 1875/11/15 (D6059) þ DOTY Daniel C. 1877/7/31 (D6060) x] DOTY Daniel 1850/4/22 Middletown OH by 2nd m. has children r.St. Marys OH (D4664) e] DOTY Betsy6 1801/1/16 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3741) m.Ambrose DOTY (D3724) 1819/11/28 Middletown OH (D3741) f] DOTY Huldah6 1803/1/8 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m.John WILLIAMSON 1824/2/12 Middletown, Butler Co OH r.<1871 Frankfort Station IL (D3742) g] DOTY Orpha6 1804/6/8 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Thomas VANTUYL 1827/12/5 Middletown OH d.Middletown OH (D3743) h] DOTY Sarepta6 1806/2/16 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;D3744) m1.James JEWELL 1824/2/12 (DAR) Middletown OH m2.Aretas CRANE Middletown OH (D3744) m.TAYLOR (will of Daniel Doty Butler Co OH) i] DOTY Joseph6 1808/1/7 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m1.Mary VAIL 1832/12/16 Middletown OH m2.Nancy KELLY 1851 Middletown OH d.1856/4/14 Middletown OH (D3745) i] DOTY Margaret 1833/10/13 by 1st d.1833/11/5 (D4694) ii] DOTY George Russell 1836/1/2 Middletown OH by 1st m.Martha Ann HARKWADER 1864/11/16 Middletown OH d.1876/9/23 Middletown OH (D4695) þ DOTY Mary 1867/10/26 (D6077) þ DOTY John Russle 1870/8/24 (D6078) þ DOTY Sarah Jane 1873/7/28 (D6079) þ DOTY Homer 1875/1/10 (D6080) Middletown Butler Co OH single d.1894/8/4 Middletown OH (DR#3 Butler Co OH) iii] DOTY Gilbert7 H. 1837/11/30 Middletown OH by 1st (D4696) m1.Keturah Jane CRANE 1865/4/7 Warren Co OH Lebanon Warren Co OH (D4696,OHWar2) m2.Charlotte Louisa KLINGER 1879/3/20 Hamilton OH r.Seven Mile Butler Co OH r.1887 Overpeck Butler Co OH (D4696) þ DOTY Mary Lillian 1866/2/12 Middletown OH by 1 (D6081) þ DOTY Eleanor May 1868/5/4 Middletown OH by 1 (D6082) þ DOTY Charles Boyd 1870/3/27 Middletown OH by 1 (D6083) þ DOTY Jennie Alice 1874/2/5 Middletown OH by 1 (D6084) þ DOTY Zina Wade 1884/9/9 Seven Mile Butler Co OH by 2 (D6085) iv] DOTY Ruth Jane 1840/1/14 Middletown OH by 1st m.George Warren CODDINGTON 1858/3/18 Middletown OH (D4697) v] DOTY Zina 1843/2/15 Middletown OH by 1st r.New York NY m.Mary Ida CUMMINGS 1875/9/7 New York NY d.1885/3/6 New York NY (D4698) þ DOTY James Cummings 1876/8/26 New York NY (D6091) vi] DOTY Rebecca Alice 1844/11/28 by 1st (D4699) vii] DOTY Eleanor Vail 1846/5/14 Middletown OH by 1st Isaac MARSHALL 1846/12/29 Middletown OH d.1879/7/27 Middletown OH (D4700) viii] DOTY Mary Lector 1849/11/17 by 1st d.1850/8/10 (D4701) ix] DOTY Sarah Belinda 1851/9/1 Middletown OH by 2nd m.William ARMSTRONG Middletown OH (D4702) j] DOTY James Miller 1809/10/8 Middletown OH m.Susan Burrell ANDERSON Middletown OH (D3746) r.IA d.<1848/5/6 (OHBut3 will of Daniel Doty) i] DOTY Joel P. r.Tapley KA (D4703) ii] DOTY Sarah Elizabeth m.MILLER r.Marshalltown IA (D4704) iii] DOTY Ruth Ann m.DOLE r.Cedar Rapids IA (D4705) iv] DOTY Elias 1841/10/5 Linn Co IA m.Maggie Ellen LAYTON 1863/6/30 Dubuque IA r.Cedar Rapids IA(D4706) þ DOTY Frank 1864/8/21 Linn Co IA (D6102) þ DOTY Sidney E. 1867/6/2 Linn Co IA (D6103) þ DOTY James M. 1872/7/6 Linn Co IA (D6104) þ DOTY Leo 1874/10/27 Linn Co IA d.1876/2/1 (D6105) þ DOTY Ima Kate 1876/9/9 Linn Co IA (D6106) þ DOTY Lurena B. 1879/8/9 Linn Co IA (D6107) þ DOTY Corah R. 1881/9/8 Linn Co IA (D6108) þ DOTY Oren Dow 1883/8/23 Linn Co IA (D6109) v] DOTY Daniel B. Linn Co IA r.Tapley KA (D4707) vi] DOTY Jerusha J. 1846/9/5 Linn Co IA (D4708) m.Hiram J. MC MANUS 1863/2/1 Dubuque IA r.Cherokee IA k] DOTY Jerusha6 1814/1/9 Middletown OH (D3747) m.Simeon TAYLOR (OHBut5) 1840/4/16 Middletown, Butler Co OH (DAR) l] DOTY Elias6 1815/6/23 Middletown OH (Dan5,John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Pamela BOGART Middletown OH r.Bertram IA d.c.1837 Bertram IA (D3748) i] DOTY Noah7 (D4710) r.IA d. about 22 years old (OHBut5) ii] DOTY d.young (D4711) 4) DOTY John bapt.1766/10/26 (HILp120) New Providence NJ by 2nd wife (John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Phebe COOPER r.c.1799 southern OH r.Ontario Co NY r.Lagrange Co IN d.prob.1849 IN (D3430) a] DOTY Electa 1792/11/26 Whippany NJ (D3749) b] DOTY Harriet Whippany NJ m.Benjamin FARLEY r.Burr Oak MI (D3750) c] DOTY John Lewis Whippany NJ (D3751) d] DOTY Mary Voorhees Phelps NY m.Cotton DICKINSON r.Junius NY (D3752) e] DOTY Charles G. Phelps NY m.Cynthia Jane HAVILAND r.Ringgold IN r.MI d.MI (D3753) 5) DOTY Ketura5 bapt.New Providence Presbyterian Church 1768/9/18 (John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1;HILp120,NJGv18p6) by 2 d.young (D3434) 6) DOTY Betsy5 1772/1/15 (D3431) New Providence NJ by 2 bapt.1772/4/12 (HILp120) m.Stephanus CLARK 1794/3/22 New Providence NJ r.Butler Co OH d.1852/2/6 Vermillion Co IN. (D3431) 7) DOTY Ketura5 bapt.New Providence Baptist Church 1774/8/14 by 2 (HILp120,NJGv18p6) 8) DOTY Jane5 c.1775 by 2nd wife (HILp120) m.Samuel CLARK OH (D3432) Jean Doty m.Samuel Clark 1798/1/3 Hamilton Co OH by James Sutton MG (OHHam2) r.IL (D3432) 9) DOTY Chloe5 prob.c.1778 by 2 d.1784/12/27 (D3433,HILp120) 10)DOTY Zina5 1783/11/11 New Providence NJ by 2 (John4,Jos3,Sam2,Ed1; D3435) bapt.1787/2/25 (HILp120) r.1799 Butler Co OH m.Sarah MOORE (D3435) 1810/12/2 (CRA) Butler Co OH d. 1834/3/4 Fairfield Twp Butler Co OH Buried 1 mi north of Princeton Butler Co OH (D3435) a] DOTY Electa c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH d.infancy (D3768) b] DOTY James c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH d.age 10 (D3769) c] DOTY Levi c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH d.age 14 mo. (D3770) d] DOTY John c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH d.age 1 (D3771) e] DOTY Elizabeth c.6 mi. west of Hamilton Butler Co OH (D3772) m.James DAUGHERTY 1839/5/23 Butler Co OH (DAR) f] DOTY Mary c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH (D3773) m.Robert CHAPMAN 1836/10/20 Butler Co OH (DAR) g] DOTY Hannah More 1819/4/19 c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH m.Aquila DAUGHERTY 1841/4/20 (1844/2/4 (DAR)) Butler Co OH d.1849/3/11 Warsaw IL (D3774) h] DOTY Noah 1826/7/3 c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH m.Jane d. 1862/11/13 Otter Creek Twp Vigo Co IN (D3775) i] DOTY Sara c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co OH (D3776) m.William MC NICHOLS 1846/8/9 Butler Co OH (DAR) j] DOTY Lovina 1831/7/17 c.6 mi west of Hamilton Butler Co. OH m.Joseph GRAHAM r.Staunton IN (D3777) d) DOTY Elizabeth4 (NJAser1v33p118) c.1728 New Providence NJ (D3321) m.Jeremiah/Jeremy LUDLOW c.1747 New Providence NJ d.1768>3/19<8/1 (HILp120) e) DOTY Anthony4 (NJAser1v33p118) prob.c.1730 New Providence NJ (D3322) m.poss.PARSONS d.<1781/9/25 Essex Co NJ (NJAser1v35p123) 1) DOTY William Parsons5 (NJAser1v35p123) c.1767 (HILp121) chose William PARSONS as guardian 1781/9/25 Essex Co NJ (NJAser1v35p123) m.Peggy BADGLY 1793/6/1 (D3439) f) DOTY Sarah4 (NJAser1v33p118) prob.c.1735 New Providence NJ (D3323) m.William CARL prob.c.1755 (HILp121) d.poss.1785/8/20 Essex Co NJ (NJAser1v35p123) 11.DOTY Daniel3 1701-2/3/9 Piscataway NJ (D3269,HILp8) m.Louisa c.1728 NJ r.1760-1765 VA r.1766-1769 near Salisbury NC d.1785 (PEDv4p15) a) DOTY David 1742/8/12 Piscataway NJ m.Rachel PICKET c.1776 SC r.KY d.1824/8/13 Mineral OH (PEDv4p31) 1) DOTY Thomas (PEDv4p31) 2) DOTY Daniel 1779 d.1819/4 (PEDv4p66) 3) DOTY Louisa (PEDv4p31) 4) DOTY Joseph (PEDv4p31) 5) DOTY William Amos c.1791 (PEDv4p31) 6) DOTY Picket (PEDv4p31) 7) DOTY John c.1795 KY (PEDv4p31) 8) DOTY male 1811-19 (PEDv4p31) b) DOTY John prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) c) DOTY Jane prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) d) DOTY Daniel prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) e) DOTY Samuel prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (Dan3,Sam2,Ed1;PEDv4p15) f) DOTY James prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) g) DOTY Louisa prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) h) DOTY Joseph prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) i) DOTY Sarah prob.>1727 Piscataway NJ (PEDv4p15) 12.DOTY Margaret 1704-5/3/5 Piscataway NJ (D3270,HILp8) 13.DOTY Nathaniel3 c.1706-7 prob. Piscataway NJ (Sam2,Ed1) prob.r.Mendham Morris Co NJ (D3271,HILp34) a) DOTY John4 prob.Mendham, Morris Co NJ (HILp34) d.1767 Mendham, Morris Co NJ (NJAser1v33p118) b) DOTY Nathaniel4 (D3325) c.1730 prob.Mendham NJ (Nat3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Abigail CLARK c.1753 Mendham NJ (HILp121) voter 1776/5 Mendham Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp118) signed remonstrance to provincial congress 1776 Morris Co (NJMorp130) freeholder 1793/1/17 Mendham Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp146) d.1810/8/28 Mendham NJ (HILp121) 1) DOTY Henry5 1754 Mendham, Morris Co NJ (Nat4-3,Sam2,Ed1;D3440) m.Mary LORAIN 1774 Mendham, Morris Co NJ (PEDv4p67) voter 1776/5 Mendham Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp119) freeholder 1793/1/17 Mendham Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp146) d.1798>3/15<3/26 Mendham, Morris Co NJ (NJAser1v38p112) a] DOTY Abigail m.POOL (NJAser1v38p112) b] DOTY Sibbel m.LAWRENCE (NJAser1v38p112) c) DOTY Jacob4 (D3324) c.1732-5 prob.Mendham NJ (Nat3,Sam2,Ed1) m.Zeruiah prob.c.1755-60 (HILp121) voter 1776/5 Mendham Twp Morris Co NJ (NJMorp100) d.<1792/1/30 Mendham, Morris Co NJ (HILp121,NJAser1v37p114) d) DOTY Jane (D3326) prob.Mendham NJ (HILp34) E. DOTY Desire c.1645-6 Plymouth MA m1.William SHERMAN 1667/12/25 Marshfield MA m2.Israel HOLMES 1681/11/24 Marshfield MA m3.Alexander STANDISH c.1686 d.1731/1/22 Marshfield MA (D6,HILp8-9) F. DOTY Elizabeth2 c.1647 Plymouth MA m1.John ROWSE 1674/1/13 Marshfield MA m2.William CARVER 1719/1/28 Marshfield MA d.1742/4/7 Marshfield MA (D7,HILp10-11) G. DOTY Isaac2 (D8) 1648-9/2/8 Plymouth MA m.Elizabeth ENGLAND c.1673 d.Oyster Bay NY >1728/1/7 (HILp11-12) 1. DOTY Isaac3 c.1674 Oyster Bay NY (HILp12) a) DOTY Isaac 1704 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp141) 1) DOTY Richard c.1731 Jericho NY (HILp142) 2) DOTY Isaac c.1733 Jericho NY (HILp142) 3) DOTY Samuel c.1745 Jericho NY (HILp142) m.Catherine BALDWIN c.1775 prob.Oyster Bay NY d.1823 Hempstead NY (D6934) a] DOTY Mary 1777/3/1 Hempstead NY (D7014) b] DOTY Samuel 1779/2/28 Hempstead NY (D7015) c] DOTY Rachel 1781/9/24 Hempstead NY (D7016) d] DOTY David 1783/12/5 Hempstead NY (D7017) e] DOTY George 1787/7/26 Hempstead NY (D7018) f] DOTY Jane 1792/1/9 Hempstead NY (D7019) g] DOTY Elizabeth 1797/5/28 Hempstead NY (D7014) 4) DOTY Elizabeth Jericho NY (HILp142) 5) DOTY Hannah Jericho NY (HILp142) b) DOTY Mary 1711 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp42) 2. DOTY Joseph3 c.1680 Oyster Bay NY (Isaac3,Ed1) m.Sarah d.1716>7/6<8/16 (HILp42) a) DOTY Sarah4 c.1706 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp42) b) DOTY Joseph4 c.1708 prob.Oyster Bay NY (Jos3,Isaac2,Ed1) m.Lucretia DELONG 1744 Charlotte, Duchess Co NY d.>1769 Lansingburgh NY (HILp143) 1) DOTY Ormond5 1746/11/24 Charlotte, Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 2) DOTY Peter5 c.1750 Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 3) DOTY Rebecca Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 4) DOTY Elizabeth Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 5) DOTY Rhody Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 6) DOTY Mary/Polly Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 7) DOTY Jacob Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 8) DOTY Lydia Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 9) DOTY Nancy Duchess Co NY (HILp143) 10)DOTY Marian5 Duchess Co NY (HILp143) c) DOTY Isaac4 c.1711 prob.Oyster Bay NY prob.d.young (HILp42) d) DOTY Elizabeth4 c.1717 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp42) 3. DOTY Jacob3 c.1682 Oyster Bay NY (HILp42) a) DOTY John D. <1720 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp43) b) DOTY Peter <1727 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp43) c) DOTY William4 prob.<1740 (D6906) prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp43) m.Elizabeth MOTT 1761/10/1 St. George's Church, Hempstead NY (D9606) lic.1761/9/25 NY (NYMv4p110c) 1) DOTY Joseph prob.Hempstead NY (HILp144) 2) DOTY James 1771/3/22 prob.Hempstead NY (HILp144) 3) DOTY William Pitt c.1774 prob.Hempstead NY (HILp144) 4) DOTY Anthony5 c.1774-81 prob.Hempstead NY (HILp144) a] DOTY Daniel G. prob.>1784 r.New York City NY painter (D7082) b] DOTY William6 prob.>1780 (Anthony5,Wm4,Jacob3,Isaac2,Ed1) r.Newark NJ painter (D7083) c] DOTY Joseph (D7084) d] DOTY Emeline m.MC GLONE r.Boston MA (D7085) e] DOTY Elizabeth m.Robert CLARK r.Boston MA (D7086) 5) DOTY female prob.Hempstead NY m.STARKS/STARKEY (HILp144) 6) DOTY female prob.Hempstead NY m.SMITH (HILp144) d) DOTY Joseph3 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp43) 4. DOTY Solomon3 c.1683 prob.Oyster Bay NY (Isaac2,Ed1;HILp43) a) DOTY Isaaac4 c.1723 prob.Oyster Bay NY (Solomon3,Isaac2,Ed1;HILp145,D6909) m.Margaret THOMSON of Perth Amboy NJ licensed 1747/10/2 NJ (NJAser1v22p109,HILp145,D6909) 1) DOTY Samuel5 prob.>1746 prob.Richmond Co NY (Isaac4,Solomon3,Isaac2,Ed1;HILp145,D6967) 2) DOTY prob.Isaac5 (HILp145) b) DOTY Temperance prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) c) DOTY Elizabeth prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) d) DOTY Moses prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) e) DOTY Stephen prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) f) DOTY Samuel prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) g) DOTY Seamans prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp44) h) DOTY Mary4 c.1740 prob.Oyster Bay NY (Solomon3,Isaac2,Ed1;HILp146) m.Zebedee TOTTEN of Staten Island lic.1770/5/26 NJ (NJAser1v22p118) 5. DOTY James 1693/12/21 Oyster Bay NY (HILp12) 6. DOTY Samuel3 c.1695 Oyster Bay NY (Isaac2,Ed1;HILp45) m.Charity (HILp45) m.Charity MUDGE (D6898,NYGv32p175, although HIL finds this doubtful) d.>1740/5/6<1741/6/30 Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) a) DOTY Phebe c.1716 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) b) DOTY Charity c.1718 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) c) DOTY Elizabeth c.1720 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) d) DOTY Deborah c.1723 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) e) DOTY Isaac c.1726 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) f) DOTY Stephen c.1728 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45) g) DOTY Charles c.1730 prob.Oyster Bay NY (HILp45,D6930) 1) DOTY Stephen c.1756 Clinton NY (HILp150) 2) DOTY Samuel5 c.1764 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (HILp150) m1.Sarah SHAW m2.Rebecca COOPERNAIL d.Milan NY (D6987) a] DOTY Elias 1797/12/4 Clinton, Duchess Co NY by 1st wife (D7142) b] DOTY Polly by 1st wife (D7143) c] DOTY Samuel, Clinton, Duchess Co NY by 1st wife (D7144) d] DOTY James by 1st wife (D7145) e] DOTY Kate by 1st wife (D7146) f] DOTY Sally, Milan NY by 1st wife (D7147) g] DOTY Susan by 1st wife never r.Milan NY r.Mellenville NY (D7148) h] DOTY Hulet by 1st wife m.PEACRAFT r.Chautauqua Co NY (D7149) i] DOTY Stephen by 1st wife never m. d.Chautauqua Co NY (D7150) j] DOTY Anna by 1st wife never m. d.Milan NY (D7151) k] DOTY William by 2nd wife never m. d.Milan NY (D7152) l] DOTY Louis 1817/5/28 Milan NY by 2nd wife (D7153) m] DOTY Margaret by 2nd wife m.Charles BISHOP 1853/1/6 Stanford, Duchess Co NY r.Poughkeepsie NY (D7154) 3) DOTY Solomon c.1769 Clinton NY (HILp150) 4) DOTY Elias 1772/2/14 Clinton NY (HILp150) 5) DOTY Mary Clinton NY (HILp150) 6) DOTY Sarah Clinton NY (HILp150) 7) DOTY Phebe? Clinton NY (HILp150) 8) DOTY Ruth? Clinton NY (HILp150) 9) DOTY Margaret? Clinton NY (HILp150) h) DOTY Elias4 c.1732 prob.Oyster Bay NY (Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;HILp45) m1.Amy DEAN prob.c.1755 Long Island NY m2.Hannah PALMER widow of Thomas Aikin 1782/5/25 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (D6931) 1) DOTY Deborah 1756 Duchess Co NY by 1 (D6995) 2) DOTY Charity Duchess Co NY by 1 (D6996) 3) DOTY Margaret Duchess Co NY by 1 (D6997) 4) DOTY Isaac5 1762/12/18 Clinton, Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D6998) m.Elizabeth CARPENTER 1782/1/22 Clinton, Duchess Co NY farmer d.1845/2/18 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (D6998) a] DOTY Amy6 1782/10/24 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7199) b] DOTY Phebe6 1786/1/17 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7200) c] DOTY Margaret6 1788/1/10 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7201) d] DOTY Isaac6 1790/2/25 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7202) e] DOTY Robert6 1792/2/4 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7203) f] DOTY Anna6 1795/4/19 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7204) g] DOTY Sarah6 1797/4/21 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7205) h] DOTY George Washington6 1799/7/14 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7206) i] DOTY Elias I.6 1799/7/14 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7207) j] DOTY Elizabeth6 1802/1/1 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7208) k] DOTY Samuel6 1804/6/4 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7209) m.Almenie BUTTS 1826/12/15 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (D7209) d.1831/11/19 Clinton, Duchess Co NY (NYEp75) i] DOTY Caroline Elizabeth7 1827/10/24 (Sam6,Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7784) l] DOTY Hannah C.6 1806/10/15 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7210) m] DOTY Susan Ann6 1808/10/5 (Isaac5,Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7211) 5) DOTY Elizabeth5 1763/10/20 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D6999) 6) DOTY Amy5 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7000) 7) DOTY Rachel5 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7001) 8) DOTY Susannah5 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7002) 9) DOTY Elias5 1772/2/14 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7003) 10)DOTY Anna5 1774/3/3 Duchess Co NY by 1 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7004) 11)DOTY David5 by 2 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7005) 12)DOTY Sarah5 by 2 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7006) 13)DOTY Hannah Ann5 1792/2/16 by 2 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7007) 14)DOTY Gilbert Palmer5 1798/10/1 by 2 (Elias4,Sam3,Isaac2,Ed1;D7008) 7. DOTY William c.1735 Queens Co NY (connected to Issac2 but not his son) (D8839) a) DOTY Samuel 1759/7/25 Westchester Co NY m.Hephzibah PORTER c.1786 New Edinburgh NS d.Digby Co NS (D8840) 1) DOTY Samuel 1787/7/29 New Edinburgh NS (D8848) 2) DOTY Hephzibah 1791/10/18 New Edinburgh NS (D8849) 3) DOTY William 1793/1/30 Digby Co NS (D8850) 4) DOTY John Toby 1796/5/5 Digby Co NS (D8851) 5) DOTY Sarah 179811/5 Digby Co NS m.Samuel GRIFFITHS Digby Co NS (D8852) 6) DOTY Ruth 1802/1/14 Digby Co NS (D8853) 7) DOTY Elias 1807/2/1 Digby Co NS m.Jane PORTER blacksmith d.Bear River NS (D8854) 8) DOTY Wellington 1812/3/3 Digby Co NS (D8855) b) DOTY Mary >1760 Westchester Co NY (D8841) c) DOTY John 1764/9/27 Westchester Co NY (D8842) d) DOTY Sarah prob.c.1766 Westchester Co NY (D8843) e) DOTY William prob.c.1768 Westchester Co NY m. d.Westchester Co (D8844) f) DOTY Elias prob.c.1770 Westchester Co NY (D8845) g) DOTY Charles 1772/7 Westchester Co NY (D8846) h) DOTY Philip 1775/3/17 Westchester Co NY (D8847) H. DOTY Joseph2 1651/4/30 (D9) Plymouth MA m1.Deborah ELLIS r.<1680/7/6 Sanwich r.<1683/3/31 Rochester m2.Sarah WOODIN widow EDWARDS b.1656-7/1/31 Salisbury d.c.1732<1734/9/18 prob.Rochester (HILp13) 1. DOTY Elizabeth (?) (HILp14) 2. DOTY Theophilus 1674/2/22 Sandwich MA by 1 (HILp14) 3. DOTY Ellis3 1677/4/16 Sandwich MA by 1 m.Ellinor c.1704 d.>1728-9/3 (HILp46) a) DOTY Edward 1705/5/7 Rochester MA m.Mary ANDREWS 1726/11/19 Rochester MA b.1703/9/24 Rochester MA (HILp153) 1) DOTY Thomas 1727/10/25 Rochester MA (HILp153) 2) DOTY Edward 1729/8/25 Rochester MA (HILp153) 3) DOTY Zurishaddai 1731/11/19 Rochester MA (HILp153) 4) DOTY John 1734/8/7 Rochester MA (HILp153) 5) DOTY Theodorus 1736(HILp153)1737/12/25 Rochester MA m.Jane DENSMORE 1759/5/30 Hardwick MA r.Salem NY d.c.1783 (D9434) a] DOTY John prob.Salem NY (D9544) b] DOTY Chillus 1764 prob.Salem NY m.Sarah MARTIN 1790/2/6 Salem NY r.Duanesburg Schenectady Co NY r.1795 Salem NY r.1802/6 Martinsburg Lewis Co NY innkeeper sheriff Lewis Co 1805-8 1811-14 supervisor 1809-10-15 member NY state assembly 1814-16-17 surrogate Lewis Co 1815 & 1823 d.1824/10/16 Martinsburg, Lewis Co NY (D9545) i] DOTY Baron Steuben 1795/3/23 Salem NY (D9856) ii] DOTY Lanada 1797/6/6 Salem NY d.1798/6/8 (D9857) iii] DOTY James Duane 1800/11/5 Salem NY (D9858) c] DOTY Prince prob.Salem NY r.Duanesburg Schenectady Co NY (D9546) d] DOTY Theodorus 1768/5/4 prob.Salem NY (D9547) e] DOTY Alpheus 1771/5/4 prob.Salem NY (D9548) f] DOTY Nancy 1778/5/14 prob.Salem NY (D9549) g] DOTY Philander 1782 prob.Salem NY (D9550) 6) DOTY Betty 1739/8/14 Rochester MA (HILp153) 7) DOTY Abigail 1741/6/30 Rochester MA (HILp153) 8) DOTY Elener 1743-4/3/22 Rochester MA (HILp153) b) DOTY Barnabas 1707/5/17 Rochester MA (HILp46) c) DOTY John 1709/7/10 Rochester MA (HILp46) d) DOTY Joseph 1712/9/4 Rochester MA (HILp46) e) DOTY Ellinor 1715/9/25 Rochester MA (HILp46) f) DOTY Elijah4 1717-18/1/1 Rochester MA (HILp46) 1) DOTY Philip5 c.1742-3 prob Dartmouth or New Bedford MA m.Jane CHURCHILL c.1774 prob.Duchess Co NY (D9445) a] DOTY William6 1776/1/20 Half Moon, Saratoga Co NY (Philip5,Elijah4,Ellis3,Jos2,Ed1) m.Lucinda CHAPMAN d.1849/10/3 Sheridan, Chautauqua Co NY (D9571) b] DOTY John (D9572) c] DOTY Elijah (D9573) d] DOTY Elisha (D9574) e] DOTY Philip (D9575) f] DOTY Elizabeth (D9576) g] DOTY Susan 1785/8/19 (D9577) h] DOTY Esther 1791/4/28 (D9578) i] DOTY Jane (D9579) 2) DOTY Gilbert 1750/1/17 by 2 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY d.1752/9/12 (D9446) 3) DOTY Dobson 1752/9/16 by 2 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY d.1757/1/16 (D9447) 4) DOTY Lilias 1754/10/4 by 2 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY (D9448) 5) DOTY Phebe 1756/11/4 by 2 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY (D9449) 6) DOTY Ruth 1759/1/22 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9450) 7) DOTY Elijah 1761/4/1 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9451) 8) DOTY Ferris 1763/3/5 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9452) 9) DOTY Gilbert 1765/5/15 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9453) 10)DOTY Susannah 1767/8/9 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9454) 11)DOTY Harvey 1769/5/9 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9455) 12)DOTY Gulielma 1772/2/17 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9456) 13)DOTY John Ferris 1777/7/26 prob.Quaker Hill, Duchess Co NY by 2 (D9457) 4. DOTY Elizabeth c.1680 Sandwich or Rochester MA by 1 (HILp14) 5. DOTY Joseph3 1683/3/31 Rochester MA by 1 (HILp47) m.Hannah EDWARDS 1708/7/2 Rochester MA (D9390) a) DOTY Sarah 1709/8/16 Rochester MA (HILp47) b) DOTY 1711/5/2 Rochester MA (HILp157,D9410) 1) DOTY 5 1739/3/21 (HILp158) Wareham MA m1.prob.Lucy DAVIS 1761/4/9 Amenia, Dutchess Co NY m2.Anna PARKS r.>1780 W.Northumberland, Saratoga Co NY d.<1814 Scipio, Cayuga Co NY (D9462) a] DOTY Daniel6 >1761 by 2nd wife never m. d.Scipio NY (D9642) b] DOTY Betsey/Elizabeth by 2nd wife m.Asa CASTLE r.MI (D9643) c] DOTY Elisha by 2nd wife r.near Fort Dodge IA (D9644) d] DOTY Reuben 1774/5/7 W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife (D9645) e] DOTY Anna by 2nd wife m.Lenuel CASTLE (D9646) f] DOTY 1782 W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife (D9647) g] DOTY Lucy W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife m.William STANLIFF (D9648) h] DOTY Lorinda W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife m1.KELLY m2.Freeman WAUGH r.MI (D9649) i] DOTY John W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife r.near Toledo OH (D9650) j] DOTY William 1787-95 W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife (D9651) k] DOTY Stephen 1789 W.Northumberland NY by 2nd wife (D9652) l] DOTY Mahala by 2nd wife (D9653) c) DOTY Ellis 1712-3/1/17 Rochester MA (HILp47) d) DOTY Deborah 1715/4/10 Rochester MA d.1726/9 (HILp47) e) DOTY Elizabeth 1717/4/6 Rochester MA (HILp47) f) DOTY Hannah 1719/4/17 Rochester MA (HILp47) g) DOTY Silas4 1721-2/3/3 Rochester MA (HILp47) m.Susannah BUMP 1748/4/7 Rochester MA (D9415) 1) DOTY Silas5 1749/3/31 Sharon CT m.Sarah HOLMES 1768/2/7 Sharon CT d.1824 Bangor NY (D9468) a] DOTY Reuben prob.c.1769 Sharon CT (D9667) b] DOTY David6 prob.1778 Granville NY m.Martha WILSON 1800 Granville NY farmer (D9668) r.c.1809 Town of Bangor, Franklin Co NY (DOTp1) d.1855/10/26 N. Bangor, Franklin Co NY (D9668) Estate at death: $50,000 - $75,000 (DOTp2) i] DOTY Silas7 1801/5/30 St. Albans VT (D10140) 1800/5/30 Albans VT (DOTp1) m.Sophia ADAMS spring of 1825 Bangor, Franklin Co NY d.1876/3/12 Reading, Hillsdale Co MI (D10140) buried Mundy Cemetary, Kinderhook, Branch Co MI (DOTp.vi) ii] DOTY Martha Patty 1803/3/18 St. Albans VT (D10141) iii] DOTY Sarah 1804/12/14 St. Albans VT d.infancy (D10142) iv] DOTY Sarah 1808/1/3 St. Albans VT (D10143) v] DOTY Mahala 1810/4/30 Dickinson, Franklin Co NY (D10144) vi] DOTY Clementia 1812/8/1 Bangor, Franklin Co. NY (D10145) vii] DOTY James 1814/3/26 Bangor, Franklin Co. NY (D10146) viii] DOTY John 1819/1/19 Bangor, Franklin Co. NY (D10147) c] DOTY prob.1780 Granville NY (D9669) d] DOTY John prob.1792/4/13 Granville NY (D9670) e] DOTY Cylinda b.Granville NY m.CHENEY d.Hemmingsford PQ (D9671) 2) DOTY Hannah 1750/11/10 Sharon CT (D9469) 3) DOTY Susannah 1753/4/2 Sharon CT (D9470) 4) DOTY Benjamin 1755/5/7 Sharon CT (D9471) 5) DOTY Mary b.Sharon CT (D9472) 6) DOTY 1759 Sharon CT (D9473) 7) DOTY Olive bapt.1761/8/16 b.Sharon CT m.Mathias WHITNEY r.Fort Ann NY (D9474) 8) DOTY Shadrach bapt 1763/9/18 b.Sharon CT (D9475) 9) DOTY Rhoda bapt.1766/1/12 b.Sharon CT never m. (D9476) 10)DOTY Timothy bapt.1768/10/2 b.Sharon CT (D9477) 11)DOTY Abigail b.Sharon CT (D9478) 12)DOTY Joseph b.Sharon CT (D9479) h) DOTY Joseph 1723/5/12 Rochester MA (HILp47) i) DOTY Faith 1725/5/31 Rochester MA (HILp47) j) DOTY Deborah 1727/12/25 Rochester MA (HILp47) k) DOTY Tomothy 1730/7/3 Rochester MA (HILp47) 6. DOTY Deborah 1685/3/31 Rochester MA by 1 (HILp14) 7. DOTY John3 1688/3/1 Rochester MA by 1 (Jos2,Ed1;HILp48) a) DOTY Samuel4 c.1713-5 prob.Rochester MA (John3,Jos2,Ed1;HILp163,D9423) m1.Zerviah LOVELL 1738-9/1/18 Rochester MA m2.Elizabeth SOUTHARD/SOUTHWORTH 1761/4/16 Amenia NY d.1784 Amenia NY (HILp163) 1) DOTY Mary 1739/12/21 Wareham MA by 1st wife (HILp163) 2) DOTY David5 1741/5/12 Wareham MA by 1st wife (Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1;HILp163) m.Hannah SOUTHARD Amenia, Duchess Co NY d.1817/2/9 Sharon CT (D9505) a] DOTY Joanna6 1765/1/11 Sharon CT bapt.1765/6/30 (D9721) b] DOTY Ezra6 1767/7/7 Sharon CT (David5,Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1) bapt.1767/8/9 (D9722) r.1790 Mifflintown PA (PAWesp83-85) m1.Damaris HAMLIN m2.Rebecca NORTH widow of Daniel Lewis 1811/11/14 Mifflintown PA d.Mifflintown PA (D9722) i] DOTY John7 c.1787 Sharon CT by 1st wife (D10348) ii] DOTY William Henry 1790 Sharon CT by 1st wife (D10349) iii] DOTY Ezra7 prod.1792 Sharon CT by 1st wife (D10350) iv] DOTY Ann Eliza 1813/4/26 Mifflintown PA by 2nd wife m.Andrew PARKER d.1862/8/5 Mifflintown PA (D10351) v] DOTY Edmond Southard7 1815/8/22 Mifflintown PA by 2nd wife (Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1) m.Catherine WILSON 1843/9 Mifflintown PA lawyer d.1884/12/24 Mifflintown PA (D10352) þ DOTY James Cloyd8 1844/6/21 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11415) þ DOTY Harace Wilson8 1846/10/13 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6, Dav5,Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1) d.1846/12/3 (D11416) þ DOTY Lucien Wilson8 1848/7/18 Mifflintown, Juniata Co PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11417) þ DOTY Edmund Southard8 1851/5/14 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6, Dav5,Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1) r.Pittsburg PA (D11418) þ DOTY Latimer Banks8 1853/5/23 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1) m.Hattie POSTHLEWAITE Mt. Union PA cashier, 1st National Bank of Bedford, PA (D11419) þ DOTY Ezra Chalmers8 1856/1/31 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11420) þ DOTY David Brainard8 1858/1/7 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11421) þ DOTY Rebecca8 1860/10/23 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4,John3, Jos2,Ed1) m.John PEOPLES 1885/5/14 r.Greensburg PA (D11422) þ DOTY Oscar Dana8 1863/7/12 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11423) þ DOTY Edgar Nelson8 1869/12/17 Mifflintown PA (Edmund Southard7,Ezra6,Dav5,Sam4, John3,Jos2,Ed1;D11424) vi] DOTY James Cloyd7 1817/12/15 Mifflintown PA by 2nd wife d.1838/3/14 Mifflintown PA (D10353) vii] DOTY Harace7 1825/12/9 Mifflintown PA by 2nd wife d.1826/10/17 (D10354) c] DOTY Roswell6 1769/6/9 Sharon CT bapt.1769/7/16 (D9723) d] DOTY Elizabeth6 1722/4/12 Sharon CT bapt.1772/5/17 (D9724) e] DOTY Elijah6 1774/2/22 Sharon CT (David5,Sam4,John3,Jos2,Ed1) bapt.1774/4/10 m2.Catherine LITTLE 1810 blacksmith r.c.1818 near Sugar Creek, Venango Co PA r.Tarentum, Alleggheny Co PA d.1849/9/23 Tarentum, Allegheny Co PA (D9725) i] DOTY Joseph7 1812/5/1 Trenton NJ m.Eleanor BORLAND 1840/10/29 Tarentum, Alleghany Co PA r.1859 Sewickly Creek, Westmoreland Co PA r.1868 Oil City, Venango Co PA Began as a salt well driller, became an oil well driller d.1881/1/25 South Oil City PA (D10358) þ DOTY George Washington8 1841/8/9 Tarentum PA (D10358a) þ DOTY Mary Catherine 1843/3/7 Tarentum PA m.George Theodore NICHOLS 1870/11/24 r.Oil City PA (D10358b) þ DOTY Robert Johnston 1845/1/24 Tarentum PA d.1845/3/1 (D10358c) þ DOTY Joseph Sylvester 1846/2/18 Tarentum PA d.1847/1/22 (D10358d) þ DOTY Margaretta Jane Tarentum PA m.John BLY 1876/2/1 South Oil City PA r.Porterfield, Venango Co PA (D10358e) þ DOTY Franklin 1850/6/1 Tarentum PA (D10358f) þ DOTY Josephine 1852/5/15 Tarentum PA appointed post mistress of South Oil City PA 1885/11 (D10358g) þ DOTY Samuel 1854/12/17 Tarentum PA associated with bro. Frank in Doty Bros., contractors for drilling oil, gas, and artesian wells, Fostoria PA (D10358h) þ DOTY James Henry 1857/12/10 Tarentum PA (D10358i) þ DOTY Emma 1860/7/30 Sewickly, Westmoreland Co PA (D10358j) þ DOTY Charles Elliot 1862/10/14 Sewickly, Westmoreland Co PA (D10358k) f] DOTY David6 1776/2/12 Sharon CT bapt.1776/3/3 (D9726) g] DOTY Amos6 1777/12/17 Sharon CT (D9727) h] DOTY Hannah6 1779/11/22 Sharon CT (D9728) i] DOTY Samuel Southard6 1781/11/4 Sharon CT (D9729) 3) DOTY Elizabeth /Betty 1743/3/10 Wareham MA by 1st wife (HILp164) 4) DOTY Reuben 1745/2/8 Wareham MA by 1st wife (HILp164) 5) DOTY Asa 1746/11/6 Wareham MA by 1st wife (HILp164) 6) DOTY Sarah 1748/10/5 Sharon CT by 1st wife (HILp164) 7) DOTY Abigail 1750/3/17 Sharon CT by 1st wife (HILp164) 8) DOTY Lucy 1751/12/27 Sharon CT by 1st wife (HILp164) 9) DOTY Deliverance/Dilly 1753/9/5 Sharon CT by 1st wife (HILp164) 10)DOTY Huldah 1755/4/25 Sharon CT by 1st wife (HILp164) 11)DOTY Mercy c.1759 bapt.1763/6/30 Amenia NY (HILp164) 12)DOTY Zerviah 1763/2/8 Amenia NY by 2nd wife (HILp164) 13)DOTY John 1769/12/28 Amenia NY by 2nd wife d/1775/4/21 (HILp164) b) DOTY Simeon c.1727 prob.Rochester MA d.1807/4/3 Canaan, Columbia Co NY (HILp164) 1) DOTY John prob.near Saron CT (HILp164) 2) DOTY Samuel 1756/6/4 prob.near Saron CT (HILp164) m.Anna SHEPARD/SHEPHERD 1784 Chatham NY d.1843/Burtonville Montgomery Co NY (D9512) a] DOTY Abijah 1785/10/3 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9753) b] DOTY Abner 1787/3/21 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9754) c] DOTY Sarah 1788/9/21 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9755) d] DOTY Asenath 1790/7/1 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9756) e] DOTY Simeon 1792/7/12 Chatham or Canaan NY d.1815/3 (D9757) f] DOTY Joseph Shepard 1794/12/4 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9758) g] DOTY Anna Shepard 1796/4/12 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9759) h] DOTY Samuel 1797/10/11 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9760) i] DOTY Martha C. 1799/6/30 Chatham or Canaan NY m.Elijah DAVIS r.E. Chatham NY (D9761) j] DOTY Eliza 1801/2/25 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9762) k] DOTY Rhoda 1802/10/10 Chatham or Canaan NY (D9763) 3) DOTY Joseph 1758/6/28 prob.near Saron CT (HILp164) 4) DOTY Simeon prob.near Saron CT d.young (HILp164) 8. DOTY Marcy 1691/1/12 Rochester MA by 1 (HILp14) 9. DOTY Faith 1696/1/18 Rochester MA by 1 (HILp14) 10.DOTY Mary 1699/7/28 Rochester MA by 1 (HILp14) I. DOTY Mary c.1653 Plymouth MA m.Samuel HATCH >1677/7/10 d.<1728/6/13 (D10,HILp14) Category:Descendants pages